Not so Big Bad
by Higgy
Summary: Spike annoys demons. demons do spell. poof! 4 year old vampire. need i say more? COMPLETE!
1. Smaller Spike

Not So Big Bad.  
  
This made no bloody sense. Why was he in trouble? He had done nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing. There was no blood or slime or anything on him that even indicated him as the culprit. But why would he be a culprit if he hadn't done anything? Angel was just looking for something to blame on him, as usual. And apparently the new demons that had their ritual interrupted by 'some ignorant vampire' all decided to join Angel's side and blame him.  
  
All he had done was walk in the room to look for a packet of cigarettes. He'd put a pack down somewhere and he couldn't exactly remember where, it was getting annoying. How was looking for something causing trouble? Honestly, the way every treated him around here you'd expect him to be a kid.  
  
He sighed and wandered round his Sire's rooms. Angel had found him wandering aimlessly and decided to lock him up here out of trouble. Why did everyone treat him like a bloody child? Angel was always yelling at him, Gunn was constantly teasing him; Wesley was too tied up with Illyria to notice him, he tried to avoid Illyria as much as possible and Lorne always talked to him like he was a kid. Unlife sucked. Big time.  
  
"Stupid, soddin', wanking, bloody tossers." Spike threw himself on Angel's sofa and deliberately scraped his boots along the cushions, trying to rip the fabric. "Angelus and his bloody 'Angel's avengers' saving poxy demons and stealing my ciggies." He pouted and slouched back into the cushions banging his heels against the arm of the chair. The slight thudding made him feel slightly better knowing that if Angel heard it would piss him off.  
  
Spike smirked and stood up. Angel's office was beneath him and the great poof himself would be in there fluffing up his hair. Bouncing slightly on the sofa, he cracked his knuckles and prepared himself for operation 'payback'. Leaping into the air, he braced his legs and quickly landed on both feet, causing a loud thud. Snickering slightly he lifted his left foot and slammed it back down. Then with his right he repeated the action. Jumping up and down Spike made sure he made as much noise as possible. It didn't matter how well these floor were insulated, he had Vampiric strength and was using every bit of it to piss off his sire downstairs.  
  
Throwing his duster on the sofa he had previously occupied, he ran to the built in kitchen and skidded along the tiles, leaving a long black smudge to really annoy his sire. Spike jumped onto one of the worktops and prepared himself, tiles made a lot more noise when jumped on. He leaped up and threw all his weight onto his feet on impact creating a loud thud and a yell from downstairs.  
  
Now grinning at his obvious victory, Spike bounced up and down again. Proud of his success he didn't notice he was slipping until his head collided with the sideboard on the way down and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Angel had had enough. Spike had been pissing about all day and now he was just asking to be staked. Punching in the code for his lift to his personal suite Angel growled when he heard another bang. He'd already had to apologise for Spike's behaviour to the demons he had interrupted earlier, explaining how Spike was just an overgrown child and needed to be taught manners. He was just lucky that the demons in question hadn't tried to teach Spike a lesson by using their powers. Wyook demons had a tendency to turn people into what the person thinks others perceive them as. Although it would have been amusing to see them try and turn Spike into a pain in the ass. Literally. The last bang was the loudest and was enough to shake that last thought from Angel's head. "Spike!" he yelled and was glad when no more banging and crashing pursued. "If you've broken anything of mine I swear..." he cut himself off when the doors opened and he was facing an empty room. He was expecting Spike to be gloating over being able to annoy him so much in such a short amount of time. "Spike?" he called again. It wasn't like Spike to hide from anything, even an angry mob.  
  
Checking the room again he walked to his bedroom and peeked in. Nothing. Not that he expected Spike to be there, but he did have a way of being where he was least wanted. Coming back into the living area, Angel checked for any clues of whether Spike had even been here. The duster on the sofa spoke volumes. Spike had obviously decided to get comfortable; he rarely took that thing off. And he was most likely doing something he shouldn't, as he hated getting the coat ruined. It made Angel laugh, Spike would take off the coat to make a glass of blood but would wear it to kill an extremely slimy demon. That boy made no sense.  
  
Sighing slightly Angel made his way to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of blood would bring Spike out of hiding. He was topped in his tracks from what he saw. Lying face down on the floor was a pile of Spike's clothes with a small child hidden in the t-shirt. Correction, a small Spike in the t- shirt. They may have been separated for a century, but Angel knew his childe's scent, and this kid stunk of Spike.  
  
Kneeling by the small body, Angel gathered Spike in his arms and turned him over to see his face. He was shocked to find the right half of the boy's face covered with blood and the child seemed to be completely unaware of anything. Shaking the tiny body slightly Angel tried to rose the child from unconsciousness. "Spike?" he called gently, trying not to alarm the t-shirt wrapped bundle in his arms. "Spike? Are you going to be waking up anytime soon?" He waited for a second. "Thought not."  
  
Standing up, Angel held Spike tight and made his way down to the lab. He needed answers and he needed them now. He listened intently to hear if the child's heartbeat was at a normal rate only to discover no pulse at all. Panicking slightly it took him a while to remember that this was Spike. He was a vampire and therefore had no pulse. But what if he was now a human child? Quickening his pace he got to the lab in record time and laid Spike down on a desk. "I need someone over here. Now!" he called and was surprised at the speed of reaction.  
  
Within half an hour, Spike kid had been washed, cleaned and was asleep in a warm bed. The scientists had assured Angel that this was a vampire child somehow and there was no danger of Spike being dead. Angel was in a chair by the child's side and was awaiting the arrival of the rest of his team. They had been informed of the incident and were now on their way down.  
  
Lorne was first to arrive with a quick "Hey Angelcakes," and a "Who is this little cutie?" at the still unconscious child.  
  
"I'll explain when the others get here. It's a long story." The vampire sighed. He had no idea what was going on but felt oddly relieved that Spike was okay. Before he could go into complete brood mode, Gunn and Wesley arrived thankfully without Illyria. She rarely did more than cause chaos.  
  
"Angel? There's a kid." Gunn could be so observant sometimes. "Why's there a kid?"  
  
"It's Spike." Angel looked up. Maybe Wesley was the most observant. What had given it away? The slight blond of the hair? The scarred eyebrow? The not breathing? The blood? "He's wearing a t-shirt." Apparently not.  
  
"You could tell from his t-shirt?"  
  
"Who else wears a t-shirt in Wolfram and Hart? Everyone else wears proper shirts to my knowledge." Wesley smirked and turned his attention back to the bundle on the bed. "How long has he been like this?"  
  
"I brought him down here half hour ago. I found him about two minutes before that." Angel shrugged and brushed a few stray hairs back from Spike's face. "He was exactly like this but with blood down his face. Guess that was from the cut." He indicated to a wound on Spike's forehead in his hairline.  
  
"What could do a thing like this?" Lorne was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Spike not breathe. "I mean the child thing not the cut. We know plenty of things that could have done that."  
  
"I don't know. I just found him on my kitchen floor like this. I don't even know how he got that head wound." Angel sighed and tried to get the insistent hair on Spike's head to lay flat.  
  
"He must have been hit pretty hard. I mean, it's not just anyone who can knock a vampire unconscious. Right?"  
  
"Gunn's right. Whatever it was must have been strong. Unless it caught him in this form, he wouldn't be much of a threat would he? Poor lil thing." Lorne watched Angel finger comb Spike's hair and smiled gently at the action. It was rather cute actually.  
  
Wesley, who had left a minute ago, came back in with a syringe. "Angel? Out of the way."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Angel kept his eyes on the syringe and waited cautiously.  
  
"It will bring him round and we can see what he remembers." The man waited and sighed when Angel didn't move. "It wont hurt him." When Angel had moved away completely Wesley sat next to Spike and wiped a patch on his arm before inserting the needle. Pushing it gently he emptied the cartridge and wiped at the pinprick he had caused on the skin after withdrawing the needle. "That should do it."  
  
"What was he doing in your suite Angel? Shouldn't he have been, annoying you?" Gunn asked the vampire while they waited for the child to awaken.  
  
"He was banging around trying to annoy me. I put him in there earlier today for annoying some clients and he knew I was in my office beneath him." Angel frowned. "He's always trying to annoy me."  
  
"Maybe that's how he hit his head?" Gunn began. "He might have been jumping around trying to annoy you and managed to fall over."  
  
"It does seem a very Spike type thing to do." Lorne added just as Spike stirred and blinked to clear his blurry vision. "Wh...What's going on?"  
  
Okay kids. Do I carry on or not? This is an extremely random idea I had, (could you tell) and I decided to write it. I need votes though. Carry on? Or not? Also, since I love the whole Angel caring for Spike ideas so much (look at Care also by Me for proof) I was wondering if you wanted a challenge?  
  
Basically it's this fic but make it your own. Spike must be a child (your choice how old). Angel must care for him. He can be either Human or Vampire whatever suits you. It can be in any series. Spike can have any reason for being a child. If you want you can use this as a starter and carry on your own version I don't mind. It can be any length or rating you like. I'd love to see a baby Spike or teenager Spike...hmm, wonder what would happen there...  
  
If you accept please inform me because I really want some more of these fics!!! Luv Higgy. 


	2. Evil Gods

Angel sighed and watched as Spike dribbled more blood down his chin. They were in his office researching Spike's condition. They had managed to explain to Spike what he was and he had accepted it without a second thought, the child didn't seem to remember who anyone was even himself.  
  
"Spike you have blood on your chin." Angel told the youngster. He sighed again when Spike only grinned and wiped at the drips with his hand, causing a red smudge. "Come here." He was taken aback when Spike did just that and stood silently in front of him. Spike was never obedient, and never silent. Maybe this wasn't such a bad turn of events after all.  
  
Angel wiped at the blood and was surprised when Spike didn't even squirm. He just stood still and waited for Angel to finish. "Alright. What is it?" Angel asked, he was frowning and watching Spike closely.  
  
"What is what?" the child replied innocently. Spike was looking right back at Angel and didn't seem phased by the older vampire at all.  
  
"What are you planning? You're never this quiet and never this obedient. Ever." Angel glared and watched as Spike rolled up the too long sleeves and glared straight back. They had clothed Spike in one of Angel's shirts until they could get him some more suitable clothes. Spike had managed to spill blood down his own shirt minutes after being given the blood.  
  
"I'm not planning anything." Spike replied and went over to the window. Angel sighed and spun around in his chair to watch the child. He let the others get on with the research, it seemed that Spike always needed someone watching him and Angel had been voted to do so, being the one who knew Spike the most.  
  
"What are you doing?" the older vampire watched as the child approached the window, tails of his shirt trailing behind him. "Spike?" the child paid him no mind and pressed his forehead against the window watching the streets below. "What are you doing young...vampire?" "Watching." Spike murmured never taking his eyes from the streets below.  
  
"Watching what?"  
  
Spike merely shrugged. Angel just turned back to his books and resumed the research. "Anything yet guys?" he asked the group set at intervals around his office.  
  
Wesley looked up from the sofa. "Unless he drank a youth potion while locked up in your suite, which I highly doubt, I have no idea what had caused this Angel."  
  
"And he has no memory of what happened?" Gunn asked and frowned when Angel shook his head. "Well I have no idea. The only spells that can do this all leave you with memories."  
  
"Well Spiky, it seems that you are...not there." Lorne turned to speak to the vampire and found empty space looking at the streets below and no mini vampire in sight. "Problem."  
  
Spike wandered down the corridors of Wolfram and Hart. He had managed to get away from that stuffy room and those men, he wasn't too keen on those three that had been quiet. They kept looking at him like he was weird but the other man, Angel he was nice. He had given him a shirt and it smelled of him.  
  
He watched as the people walked past him, not even looking down at what they had bumped into. He kept walking, looking at all the different people who went past. They all wore black and looked very strict. He quietly sat down next to a wall and tried not to be spotted. Maybe if he was really quiet than they wouldn't notice him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him.  
  
Then, everything went quiet. He could still hear the pacing of men and women in posh shoes, but it seemed further away. He cracked open one eye and peered out into the main foyer. There was a face in front of him. Opening the other eye he looked at her carefully. The woman had pale white skin and sky blue eyes, but what really entranced Spike was her hair. It was blue.  
  
He had never seen anyone with blue hair before. He reached out a hand slowly and went to touch the loose strand that had fallen from place; the woman merely cocked her head to the side and didn't take her eyes from him. He stroked the strand and smiled at her, she didn't move. "Hello." He whispered. "I'm Spike, who are you?"  
  
The woman looked at him again and Spike thought she wasn't going to answer. When she did, her voice was cold, like it didn't belong in her mouth. "You are so small. You were bigger before, why have you become small?" she fell silent and watched him again.  
  
Spike blinked and tried to back away from her gaze; it was beginning to get creepy. "I...um...I don't know." He replied quietly. "Angel said he was looking for why. I like Angel. He's nice. Do you like Angel?"  
  
The woman blinked and stood up to her full height. Spike followed suit and cocked his head to the side like hers in question. "You should not question me. I am Illyria, I ruled this earth and all those bowed down and obeyed. How dare you speak to me in this manner. You show no respect for me." she stepped back a pace and glared down at the child. "You are a worthless half- breed, just like Angel. And no, I do not like him. I do not like anyone."  
  
Spike frowned and glared back. "That's not very nice. Why don't you like anyone? Or do they not like you because you're mean to them? If your mean to people they don't like you." He pointed out and tried to push back the sleeve that covered his hand again.  
  
Illyria ignored him and began walking away. Why did this half-breed not flee from her? She could destroy him in a second yet he did not fear her. These beings were getting even more stupid as they evolved. She was taken aback when tiny fingers grasped hers and someone began trotting by her side, trying to keep up with her strides. "I'm sorry." Came a small voice, and she could do nothing but stop in wonder.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike repeated. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings 'Lyra." He was not prepared for what happened next.  
  
Illyria threw the small boy across the room and he hit someone and they fell down too. She snarled and turned to face him. "How dare you accuse me of having emotions! Emotions are a human weakness. You disgust me." she stormed off and soon Spike was left in the arms of the person he had fallen into.  
  
Angel held the boy close and watched the ex-god walk away. Standing slowly he made sure that Spike was not hurt before walking back to his office. He sighed as he felt his shoulder become suspiciously damp as Spike cried and found Wes, Gunn and Lorne to stop them from searching. He left them and took Spike to his private suite, it seemed that he needed to explain the rules to his childe.  
  
Spike was shaking and didn't seem anywhere near the end of his tears when Angel entered the bedroom. Sighing slightly he put Spike on the end of his bed and was surprised when the child stood up and wrapped his arms around Angel's neck. It didn't seem that Spike wanted to let go.  
  
"Spike?" Angel whispered. "Come on now. Let me go. We have to get you changed." He pried the fingers away from himself and pushed Spike to sit down on the bed again. Finding the small pile of clothes that Harmony had bought for Spike earlier, he pulled out some underwear, jeans and a fresh shirt for the boy. "You want me to help?"  
  
Spike nodded and sniffed slightly. The sleeves of Angel's shirt fell down to cover his hands again, and he tried to roll them back up. Angel picked up the mini boxers and held them open for Spike to step into. Spike silently obliged while wiping the tears from his eyes, he was still shaking from the shock, but at least he wasn't crying so much now.  
  
When Spike was fully clothed Angel went to pick up the shirt he had lent Spike but was stopped by a small voice. "Can I keep it?" the older vampire looked to the one on the bed and raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "It smells of you, and I feel safe." He whispered before blushing furiously.  
  
Angel just looked confused. "Sure." He gave the red cloth back and picked up Spike again. "You tired?"  
  
"Nope." Spike mumbled back. He was now sucking his thumb and gripping the shirt with his other hand. "I wanna stay with you. Help with the research." Angel nodded and began walking back towards the elevator. Stepping in he waited for the doors to close. "But don't let 'Lyra get me." Spike finished.  
  
"I wont." Angel replied holding Spike tighter. "I promise."  
  
Well? Still want me to continue? Review please and give me some ideas. I really can't think of any. I really shouldn't start fics if I have no idea where they're going should I? Oh well. Hopefully ff.net will not erase this fic this time saying it's not mine when it blatantly is. Anyway...this is dedicated to mimifoxlove, my faithful reviewer. Luv you mimifoxlove you are great and I'm really looking foreword to Baby Boy. Please post it soon! 


	3. Singing?

"Can you sing Mr. Angel?"  
  
"No!" came three cries from the room. Gunn, Wes and Lorne all looked away almost immediately after voicing their opinions a little too loudly. Angel simply chuckled and ruffled Spike's hair for the third time in twenty minutes.  
  
"No, I can't. And its just Angel, not Mister." Angel replied to the child on his lap. Spike had made himself comfortable there a while ago, and didn't seem to be moving any time soon. Spike's thumb soon crept back up into his mouth after he was finished talking and Angel had to ask. "Why? Why do you need to know if I can sing?"  
  
Spike shrugged and sucked quietly on his thumb while looking at the pictures upside down in Angel's book. He gently traced a picture while Angel read the text below and sighed. The older vampire seemed to do that a lot lately. "Angel?"  
  
"Yes?" the vampire answered without even lifting his eyes from the text.  
  
"Are you my daddy?" Spike asked innocently. He was rewarded with a laugh from Gunn, a smile from Wesley, Lorne said something about being sweet and Angel was just quiet. Spike bit his lip. Had he done something wrong? He didn't want to be punished. But before he could apologise and prepare himself for the beating he was anticipating Angel answered.  
  
"No. Well...you don't really have a fath...daddy. I'm sort of like a daddy, in a way. I'm your Sire." The vampire explained uncomfortably. How was he going to explain all this? He was just hoping that Spike wouldn't ask the dreaded question.  
  
"What's a Siwe?" Spike lisped. Not quite able to pronounce his 'r' properly it came out sounding like a 'w'. "Is he like a daddy?"  
  
Wesley, Gunn and Lorne were all watching with interest at this point. Although Wesley was the only one who knew what Angel was trying to explain to the four year old, the other two seemed equally interested as to how it would turn out.  
  
"A Sire is the person who makes a vampire. They train them and teach them and look after them. Like a daddy but not." Angel cringed when Spike cocked his head to the side and prepared to ask more questions.  
  
"How do you make a vampire?" the younger asked and sat up straighter, determined to understand the answer he got. Angel sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This Spike had a lot more interest than the original. Normal Spike would have a asked a question and wandered off two seconds into the answer.  
  
"Erm...well. You know vampire's drink blood?" Spike nodded and leaned forward, causing Angel to have to reposition the youngster for comfort reasons. "Well, to make a vampire you have to drink someone's blood by biting them."  
  
There was a slight pause. "Wow!" Spike was now bouncing up and down on his Sire's lap and was in danger of falling off soon. "You get to bite people? Lucky! Wait if you're my Siwe, does that mean you bit me?" Angel nodded and held Spike's legs gently so the vampire wouldn't slip off. "Yucky!"  
  
Angel sighed when he heard three sets of laughter from his friends. They were having a great time with this; maybe they should try and deal with Spike? He let the younger vampire slip from his lap gently onto the floor and went back to his book. No doubt Spike was going to tease him about this for the rest of the day. He waited for the teasing to begin, when it didn't he turned to see Spike whispering something in Wesley's ear and the ex- watcher nodding while trying to stifle his laughter. Angel watched trying to eavesdrop, but apparently Spike's whispers could evade vampire hearing.  
  
"We're going for a walk. We'll be back soon, keep researching." Wesley got up and made his way to the door. Spike on his heels. However, before they could leave Spike ran back over to Angel and pulled on his trouser leg, making the vampire lean down. Spike blushed and whispered something to Angel who laughed and handed Spike something that had been resting on his leg.  
  
Spike scurried after Wesley, shirt trailing behind as he dragged it along the floor.  
  
Spike clung tightly to Wesley's hand as they weaved their way through the hallways. Someone had made this place too big; he could get really lost if he didn't have anyone with him. He was glad Wesley was here, he would protect him from 'Lyra.  
  
He decided Wesley wasn't so bad. And he liked books too. Maybe he could read him a story later. Spike grinned as Wesley led him inside a room, he liked stories. Stories of bad knights and evil dragons that ate the princess, he remembered someone had told him that once, but he couldn't remember when.  
  
"This is my office Spike. Angel won't see what you're making him. I wont let him in. Okay?" The ex-watcher was smiling and didn't seem as bad as before. The man soon sat down with more books and began reading.  
  
"Can you sing?" Spike asked. Someone had to be able to sing. Then they could sing that song he remembered. He felt like he needed to hear that song, but he didn't know why. Someone had sung it to him once, a man, that's why he thought it was his daddy. He needed to remember the song.  
  
Wesley smiled and helped Spike into a chair and handed him the paper and card he had requested. "I don't sing very well Spike. Why don't you just make your gift?" Spike nodded and began colouring. Angel was going to love this!  
  
Half an hour passed and Spike was now wandering round the office having finished his gift for Angel. "What's this book do?" he attempted to lift the huge volume but only ended up on the floor, book landing on his lap. Spike giggled and grabbed one edge to drag the book to Wesley's desk.  
  
"It's a magic book." He lifted it and held it to his mouth. "Dragons." He opened the book and showed it back to Spike who was flabbergasted at what he saw. Pictures of huge beasts with wings flying round the empty skies. "See?" Wesley smiled when Spike clapped his hands.  
  
"Do it again! Do it again!" he cheered and watched Wesley close the book. "Say...say...um..." the little vampire came closer and stood by Wesley holding onto his trouser leg. "Say Spike!"  
  
Wesley hesitated slightly. Should the child know? "I'll show you later. Let's go give Angel his gift now." he got up and watched the child lift the piece of card from his desk. Spike soon had his hands full with his gift and his 'blankie Angel' as he called it. Wesley held the door open for the child and followed the scurrying figure back to Angel's office.  
  
Back in his office, the book lay open on a page of Spike pictures. Each one had the same line beneath it.  
  
No future.  
  
"Angel!" Spike ran back to the office, gift and blankie flapping behind him. "Angel! Angel! Siwe Angel!" not realising the doors to the conference room were closed he slammed into the glass bottoms and fell back onto his behind. "Ow!" he rubbed his sore head and stood back up. Stupid doors.  
  
Wesley opened the door and waited for Spike to enter, stepping as far away from the doors as possible, before following himself. Spike scurried past him to Angel straightaway and held up his arms and made grabbing motions with his free hand to the older vampire. Angel understood and picked up the child, resting the youngster on his hip while watching out of the windows. It was becoming dark and his demon was telling him to get ready to go hunt, he ignored it and listened to his Childe.  
  
"What have you got there?" he asked and nodded to the piece of card in Spike's hand.  
  
Spike blushed and held it out in front of him, showing Angel the picture. He pointed to it as he explained. "It's for you Siwe Angel Daddy. It's a fank you card. Look." He pointed to a stick figure with spiky hair and fangs. "It's you and on the other side there's a note for you." Spike gave Angel the card and the older vampire accepted it.  
  
Turning it over there was indeed a note. And no one else could have written it except Spike.  
  
dear sire angel daddy I made this to say fank you for macking me a vampire it was realy really nice and now we can drrink lots of blood toooge twogv together and it will be really good and we will have fun and stuff. Fank you very much siwe angel daddy you are my bestestes fwend and I love you lots and lots. Bye bye spike  
  
Angel laughed slightly at the sudden change of handwriting on the word 'together'. It seemed that Spike hadn't been quite able to spell it and Wesley's pen had made a guest appearance. "Thank you Spike. This is really very sweet." He kissed the child's forehead and ruffled his hair. "It's going in a frame by my bed. Thank you." Spike blushed again and buried his head into Angel's shoulder yawning slightly.  
  
"Someone's tired." Wesley chuckled from where he was sitting by the books Angel had not been using to research Spike's condition.  
  
"'M not sleepy." Spike murmured into Angel's shoulder. The youngster had his eyes closed and was clinging to Angel's shirt whilst trying not to yawn again. "Wanna stay with you Siwe." Angel was rocking him gently and it felt nice. Spike couldn't remember being held like this. It felt so comfy and he was so warm and perfect.  
  
"Spike, I think you have to go to bed. Or you wont be able to wake up and cause chaos tomorrow. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Angel waited for a reply, when he didn't get one he pulled Spike away a little and chuckled at what he saw. Spike was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his blankie in his other hand. "Wes, I'm gonna put him to bed. He can sleep with me tonight. Go and get your books from you office and meet me back here, we need to get cracking on this." When Wesley nodded, Angel carried the small boy to his private suite.  
  
He was humming slightly and still rocking the boy when he reached his room and lowered Spike onto his bed. The boy was so fast asleep he didn't even stir when Angel began to help him out of his clothes. He only whimpered slightly when Angel removed his thumb to get off the shirt.  
  
When Spike was only dressed in his boxers, Angel wrapped him in the Angel blankie as Spike said it made him feel safe. Lifting the small figure again, he pulled back the covers and placed Spike on one side of the bed. Arranging the pillows so that Spike couldn't roll onto the floor and hurt himself, Angel pulled back the covers and tucked him in. "Goodnight my Will." He whispered and slowly crept from the bedroom back to the conference room below him, where Wesley was waiting with his books.  
  
All in all it hadn't been a bad day. He whistled to himself and pulled the door closed behind him before turning to Wesley. The smile fell when he saw the man's face. He waited for his friend to speak.  
  
"I'm afraid we have a problem."  
  
Longest chapter yet! You lucky lucky people, and in the time of my exams too. I'd like to say congratulations to Mimifoxlove and the posting of her first fic based on my challenge. "Baby Boy" is out now, and if you like this I'm sure you'll love it. Even smaller Spike!!! Insert girly squeal here please review if you like, and if you don't. Any little things that you would like Spike mini to do please tell me. I finally have a plot and I just need some little childlike things for him to do, as I no longer have any small children to base him on. (Damn my cousin for having to move!) Thank you all for my reviews people and I mean THANK YOU!!! With big flashy letters and everything. I really didn't think I'd have this much response. Luv, A very happy and bouncy Higgy despite the fact that she has a maths exam tomorrow and has done no revision due to Spike cuteness factor. xxx 


	4. Bad dreams

"Wes? What is it?"  
  
"It's Spike." the man sighed. "I was researching and the all seeing book was laying open on my desk. It seems that it had heard Spike whisper his name and had found the information on him."  
  
Angel frowned and watched the man shift his weight nervously. "So? That means we finally have somewhere to start right?" Wesley remained silent. "Wes, what is it? Tell me."  
  
"It's Spike. He has no future."  
  
"What?" Angel snatched the book from Wesley's hands and looked at the page it was open on. There it was. Pictures of Spike throughout his vampire years. From William the Bloody to The Big Bad. All of them had the same words beneath, above and around them. "No future? What does that mean?"  
  
Wesley blinked and just shrugged. "He has no future."  
  
"I am aware of what it says Wes. What does this mean? No future? Will he die? Wes, I need answers." Angel slammed the book down on the table and sat in his chair at the head of the room. "I need to know what's going to happen to him."  
  
Wesley sighed and sat next to the vampire. "I don't know what will happen. Apparently, nothing will. He has no future. Whether that means he's going to die or just not Shan-Shu I don't know."  
  
The man sighed again while watching the vampire slam the offending book shut. He then whispered "William the Bloody." To it and watched as an identical page from before showed up. Still claiming that there was no future. Angel smacked his head down on the desktop none to lightly.  
  
Wesley simply watched as Angel murmured a curse at the desk before opening another book. "We need to find what did this to him. Maybe if we find that, we can see if they gave him no future." The vampire explained. Wesley took up another book and began to flick through the pages. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Laughing. Blue. Scales. Horns. Growls. Laughter. Flashes. Blood. Symbols. More Laughter. Drinks. Food. Scars. Chanting. A lot more laughter. Ritual...  
  
Spike woke up shaking. Clutching at the sheets around him, he whined slightly when there was no one else there. What was that all about? His head was hurting and he felt sick, really sick. There was a throbbing in his head and he was finding it hard to breath. He felt a few tears prickle behind his lids and he prayed that they wouldn't fall. He remembered a time when crying meant the cane.  
  
He tried to calm himself but could feel his tummy-flipping round inside. He moaned and lay back trying to stop it. The tears were falling down his face and he couldn't stop them either. A sudden jolt in his stomach sent him from the bed running to the bathroom Angel had used before. He ran to the toilet and opened the lid, making it just in time.  
  
He shook and more tears fell as he retched into the bowl. Blood coated the inside of his mouth and he spat it away. More blood came from his stomach and he leaned further over the bowl trying to expel it all. Spike whimpered and shook as more blood came up causing him to try and hold himself up on shaky legs. Soon there was no more blood left and he was coughing up bile. The foul taste filled his mouth and he choked on it while trying to stop crying. Finally it stopped and he was able to sit back on the floor.  
  
Spike was shaking and sobbing hysterically. What was happening to him? He didn't feel good. He was fine before that weird dream but now he just wanted to curl up and stop the pain. He wiped his mouth on the too long sleeve of Angel's shirt and slowly stood up. Holding his stomach gently he made his way from the bathroom out into the main lounge area. He didn't want to go back to bed, that's where the dreams were.  
  
The only thought in his mind was to 'get to Angel'. Angel would help him. Angel could make everything better. Spike made his way to the elevator he had seen Angel use earlier and pressed the button. The doors soon pinged open and he went into the small space. He shivered and pulled the shirt round him tightly. Pressing the button lightly he waited again and practically crawled from the elevator into the office he was now in.  
  
Angel looked up at the sound of the elevator opening. No one should be here at; he checked his watch, two in the morning. He threw a book at the snoring Wesley and indicated to the man that someone was here. Wesley nodded and stood up, ready for anything.  
  
Angel crept into his office and saw the bundle on the floor. "Spike?" Angel went over, followed by Wesley. The child was shaking and sobbing into the carpet. Angel lifted him from the floor and cradled him in his arms. "What is it Spike? What's wrong?"  
  
Spike mewled and rubbed his face into Angel's shoulder wiping his tears into the older vampire's shirt. The shaking boy closed his eyes and gripped onto Angel's arms, afraid of letting go. When it seemed they weren't going to get many answers from Spike, Wesley led the vampires back into the conference room and helped Angel back into his chair.  
  
"Spike? Will? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Angel rubbed the youngsters back and waited for the crying to stop. Spike didn't show any sign of stopping soon so Wesley went and got some blood for them both, trying to help. "Please Spike?" Angel tried again and was relieved when Spike mumbled something into his chest.  
  
Wesley came back in. "What did he say?"  
  
"Don't know. Spike?" He lifted the child's face and brushed away a few stray tears. "There you are. Now come on, tell me what's wrong. Did you have a bad dream?" Spike hiccupped and nodded his head. Angel stroked his hair a few times before continuing. "Do you want to tell us about it?"  
  
Spike shuddered and held onto Angel more. "It was bad." He whispered. "There was laughing and...and bad people. They had weird faces and were laughing at me. They were doing something. Like a party or something." Spike snuggled back into Angel's chest before saying the last part. "I beened sick."  
  
Angel pulled Spike away again, much to the dislike of the child. "What did you say? You were sick?"  
  
"I didn't mean to Angel Daddy." Spike sobbed. "It was a accident. I swear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't cane me." The boy wailed and crawled back into Angel's embrace shaking and sobbing again.  
  
"Shh. Shh." Angel rocked back and forth slowly trying to calm the child. "It's okay Spike. I'm not going to cane you. Are you okay? Do you feel alright now?" Spike shook his head and nuzzled Angel's shirt again. Still hushing his childe, Angel went back to the elevator and hit the call button. "Come on, let's get you back to bed and see if we can find out what's wrong." He nodded and Wesley followed, keen to help the child he had become attached to.  
  
They reached Angel's suite and the older vampire immediately took Spike into the bedroom. Wesley followed and sat next to the young vampire. "Spike, how badly were you sick?"  
  
"Bad. In the toilet." Spike was curled up in his side of the bed while Angel got changed elsewhere. "It happened after the dream. My tummy hurted and so did my head. I'm sorry Wes. Is Angel mad at me?"  
  
"No of course he's not." The man soothed as Angel came back in, dressed in an old tee shirt and silk pyjama bottoms. "You had no control over what happened Spike. You try and get some sleep now okay? Do you feel bad still?"  
  
"My tummy still hurts a lil bit."  
  
"We can fix that." Angel got in his side of the bed and gently began to rub Spike's tummy. "That okay?" he asked while rubbing soothing circles. Wesley left and soon there was the sound of a flushing toilet before the two vampires were left to sleep. Angel made a mental note to thank the man when he next saw him. Only a true friend would be so loyal.  
  
Spike nodded and snuggled down in his sheets, careful not to dislodge Angel's hand. "'S nice." He murmured and closed his eyes. Angel smiled and began to gently scratch the area around Spike's navel, careful not to catch any of the skin with his nails.  
  
Soon Angel was left rubbing the tummy of a sleeping Spike. Lowering his head to the pillow, Angel's hand stilled as he joined his Childe in sleep.  
  
Trust me, Spike cuteness next chapter. All shall be revealed...not! You'll have to wait a while until this is all figured out but trust me there will be a lot of laughs and chaos next chapter. You want a clue? It involves a lot of fur. Luv Evil Higgy who will keep you all waiting a while until the next instalment. xxx 


	5. Furry Friend

Spike grinned as he was pushed out of the conference room. Today had been fun all right, and he be damned if it was going to stop now. It was only...well he couldn't read time, but it couldn't be that late.  
  
He had woken up with Angel this morning feeling refreshed. There was no sickness lingering and he was even well enough to laugh as Angel tried to do his hair with a four year old messing it up every so often. He chuckled at the memory of this morning.  
  
Wesley had come and found him to check he was all right and had given him something when Spike sat still throughout the whole poking and prodding procedure. Spike had yet to figure out what he had been given, but it had tasted nice and now he felt so...buzzy. Buzzing with energy, that's what Angel had said. Spike chewed on the stick he had left from his present and wandered down the hallway he was in.  
  
Angel had said that he needed to calm down. Why? He had been really good today. He had only managed to break four pens, drop a shiny glass thingy, almost cut Gunn with a dagger he'd found and conquered mount bookcase. Overall he'd been very calm.  
  
He smiled at the people who walked past him and sighed like Angel when they didn't even look at him. These people were really boring. He was going to find an adventure. Spike tied Angel blankie round his waist and made his way down the corridor, like the great explorer he was. He was going to find new animals, fight giant beasts and maybe even find buried treasure. Like in that book that Angelus had read to him...  
  
Spike shook his head. Angelus? Who was he? Spike pondered for a moment. Why had he thought that? What book? When had he heard of a book like that? Who was Angelus?  
  
Spike shook his head again, gained a few odd looks, and set off again. He had no time for details. He needed to explore this place and defeat all the bad guys he found. Feeling braver than before, he went down the staircase he had seen before when he found 'Lyra. He blinked and checked around again. She'd better not find him again. He made a mental note to run if he saw her, but his four-year-old brain soon forgot the note.  
  
The main entrance was huge. There were big words written on the walls and he couldn't spell them out properly. Next to the words were more hallways, they all looked the same as Angel's and they probably all led to Angel anyway. He sighed and looked for a new adventure. Something new, something exciting, something...like that dark corridor that he couldn't see the end of...  
  
He smiled and went in for a closer look. It was true; he couldn't see the end, or the middle or even a few metres past the first door. "Wow." He whispered. Maybe this was like a magic place too. It was dark and you could never see the end because...there was no end! Spike clapped his hands as he made up the story he could play along to. Creeping along the first few metres he recited the story to himself, unconsciously clutching the loose part of Angel blankie to him.  
  
"Explorers used to come down here all the time, but only the real strong and brave ones come home again. This is the dark tunnel, and Spike the vampire will be the first one to go all the way down and come back with jewels and gold!" He giggled and reached the first door. He paused as he went to knock. Great explorers didn't knock. They were strong and powerful and...squeaked when a gust of creepy wind crept up behind them.  
  
Spike ran forward and through the door in front of him. Closing it quickly, he shut his eyes and curled up on the floor. If he couldn't see it, it couldn't see him. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, so Spike lifted his head and peered into the darkened room. There was a light coming from somewhere round that corner and it was so dark here. Spike shuddered and made his way forward, holding Angel blankie close to his chest. He was an explorer; he shouldn't be scared...then why was he shaking?  
  
Angel wouldn't be scared, Angel wasn't scared of anything, Angel was brave and strong and true and he would protect him against anything. Spike froze when he felt something brush past his leg. Shivering slightly he pulled his comfort blanket closer and inhaled Angel's scent, it helped to sooth the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
The thing brushed past again and Spike managed to hold in the whimper he was about to make. Whatever it was, it was furry and kept on circling him. Spike froze as he remembered something that someone had once told him; always circle your prey so they have nowhere to go. He immediately moved towards the light source and tried not to make a sound. But somehow, no matter how quiet he was being, the thing kept following and circling him.  
  
It brushed past again and made a noise. Spike frowned and listened closely, the thing was purring. Spike was now slightly outside the circle of light emitted by the lamp on the table above him and he could see what the creature was. A kitten. A little ginger kitten with a pink nose and little whiskers. "Hello." Spike whispered as the kitten purred again and rubbed itself against his leg.  
  
Spike smiled and began talking as if the kitten could understand him, it probably could, he thought it's magical down here. "Hey, I'm Spike." The kitten mewed and Spike grinned. "You're lost? Well don't worry, I'll take you to Angel and he'll help you. Angel helps everyone he's my Siwe." The kitten mewed again before turning and hissing at the doorway that Spike had just come through. "What is it?" the kitten hissed again, and then Spike heard the voices.  
  
"Time for another game?" that was not a human talking. The person sounded weird and...growly. Spike gasped when he saw the three figures walk in. they were all tall and they had horns on their heads. Their skin was blue and they had scales on their faces. Not really wanting to get caught by the people, Spike backed up until he was under the table the lamp was on. The kitten followed and sat next to him still rubbing its head against his leg. Spike hushed the kitten and waited for the people to leave. They didn't.  
  
"Come on then, deal the cards, I'll get the chips." One snarled and Spike heard its shoes clack on the hardwood floor. It was back soon and the other people were laughing with each other. They all sat at the table, Spike cautiously in the middle, trying to avoid their legs. The kitten was hissing slightly and Spike tried to make it be quiet without being noticed. The people did not look friendly.  
  
There was more mewing from above and Spike watched as the kitten mewed noisily, giving away their position. "No kitty!" He hissed and tried to quieten it down, to no avail. One of the demons bent down and lifted the tablecloth, peering straight at them.  
  
"Hello." He sneered and reached beneath the table. "I think I've found a better prize." Spike shivered as a scaly hand ensnared his neck and pulled him out from his hiding place, depositing on the table next to a basket of kittens. "The winner gets this tasty treat." The other two demons laughed and one of them stroked Spike's cheek gently. The boy tried to back away but couldn't unless he wanted to fall off the table.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and tried to disappear, maybe they wouldn't hurt him. Maybe Angel would find him and take him away. Spike shivered as he felt someone brush his shoulder, he opened his eyes, it was the kitten. He sighed and hugged the tiny feline to his chest as he was lifted into the air by the scruff of his neck. He didn't move in case the bad men hurt him, he just held onto his kitten and the sleeve of Angel blankie he had grabbed.  
  
After a short journey somewhere he peeked out from beneath his eyelids to see if bad men were still there, they weren't. He was being held in front of Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Lorne in Angel's office. A level voice spoke from behind him. "I believe this is yours. You should not leave it unattended."  
  
Spike wriggled in the person's grasp and managed to see who it was. 'Lyra had saved him. He smiled and she merely cocked her head to the side like she did before. Not sure whether that was good or bad, Spike asked to be let down and was surprised when she put him gently on the floor and walked out. He turned back round and faced Angel.  
  
"Hey Siwe Angel daddy." He lifted the kitten in his arms. "You wanna stroke my pussy?"  
  
Hehe. Come on review, you know you want to. For all of those who guessed that Nina would be making an appearance, she will soon don't worry. Hope you're enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it. Please don't hesitate to send me ideas for this fic as although I do now know where this is going, I'd like to have little things for Spike and his 'pussy' to do. Naming pussy is next up...Hehe. Luckily my exams are now over and I am sure I have failed in all and I will be surprised if I don't have to redo year 10. But I do have time for more fics, yay! Luv Higgy. Xxx P.s. Care part 4 is in the making, trust me although if I could have any ideas for that I would deeply appreciate it as I have no plot for it. 


	6. Temper

"Do I want to what you're what?" Angel stared at his childe as if he had grown an extra head. Gunn was laughing from behind him and Wesley was trying to stop Lorne from choking on the cocktail he'd been sipping. Had Spike just said..."What did you say young man...vampire?"  
  
Spike frowned and lifted the kitten in his arms again. "You wanna stroke my pussy?" the younger vampire cocked his head to the side in a display of innocence. Angel was having none of it.  
  
"We will have none of that language in this building Spike. Do you understand me?" Angel yelled, causing Spike to hug the kitten to his chest and take a step back. Angel sighed and crouched down to Spike's level. "I'm sorry Spike. I didn't mean to yell. You just can't say words like that."  
  
"Aw." Gunn moaned from behind the vampires. "That would've been fun man. What with him being a kid and all." Angel glared and Gunn immediately shut up. When Lorne had calmed down Wesley stepped forward and crouched by Angel.  
  
"What Angel means Spike, is that what you said means something different, something rude. Why don't you call it kitty instead? Not...pussy." Spike frowned and looked at the bundle of fur in his arms. It sure looked like a pussy to him.  
  
"What does pussy mean?" he asked not looking up from the top of his pussy's head. The little creature was flicking its tail around and the ears on top of its head were swivelling round to hear what the grown ups had to say. Spike chuckled and secured his grip around his pussy.  
  
Gunn laughed again and Lorne looked like he was ready to choke on another cocktail. "Never you mind." Wesley chided and Spike sighed just like Angel. The grown ups were such babies sometimes. Fine if it kept them happy he'd call him kitty.  
  
"Okay. Kitty."  
  
For now...  
  
Spike grinned and scratched his kitty behind the ears almost loosing grip on the little thing. However, before the kitten could fall completely from his grasp Angel's hand was beneath it holding the kitten's rear end in his hand. Spike went to put both hand beneath the kitten front legs so he could carry him again, but was surprised when Angel lifted the kitten from his grasp.  
  
Spike watched as Angel sighed and ruffled his hair for the sixth time today, he kept doing that and Spike was sure his hair resembled a bird's nest. Angel went over to his desk and held the kitten with one hand while picking up his phone with the other. Spike cocked his head to the side and wandered up to his Sire's desk. Wesley and the others had disappeared, probably to go play with more books.  
  
"Who are you calling Siwe Angel Daddy?" Spike watched as his kitty sniffed at Angel's coat and pawed at it softly with his little feet. After identifying the coat as a friend his kitty began to lick it gently and Spike had to giggle. He was so distracted; he almost missed Angel's answer.  
  
"I'm calling the demonology and zoology department. They can check this little guy over and find him a nice home. Okay?" Angel held the hand set to his ear and found himself listening to the dial tone. "Spike?" He waited for his childe's answer for a while still listening to the dialling tone. Finally turning to see why the phone wasn't working, he soon found why. Spike was standing by his desk holding the end of a wire. The phone wire to be more precise. "Spike can you plug that in for me?"  
  
Spike looked up at his Sire and shook his head. Angel put down the handset and looked into Spike's eyes, he was shocked to see anger there. "No." Spike spoke evenly, defying the emotion in his eyes. Spike scowled and glared right back at his Sire. Kitty was sitting in Angel's hand still licking the coat but now his ears were swivelled towards Spike. "No." The child's scowl increased when Angel frowned back. "No! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spike trailed off into a scream and stomped his feet to prove his point.  
  
Why did grown ups have to be so mean sometimes? His kitty had saved him from the monsters...so did 'Lyra but she wasn't going to be taken away, why did Angel want to take him away? Stupid grown ups. Stupid Siwe. Stupid Angel. Stupid mean people who only wanted to take away his only friend.  
  
Angel stood and stared in silence as Spike's scream carried on. It was a pity that vampire's, even mini ones, didn't have to breathe. The 'No' was going on forever and Spike didn't look like he was going to stop any time soon. Angel groaned to himself and sat in his office chair to see exactly what Spike was saying no to. It couldn't have just been the phone wire. Angel sighed when Spike began stomping his feet. Soon the littlest vampire was lying on the floor kicking and screaming while bashing on the carpet with his bare hands.  
  
Angel rubbed at his eyes and looked back at his screaming childe as Gunn walked through the door. "Er...Angel?" the man also had to yell to be heard over the vampire's screams. "Why's Spike yelling 'no' over and over again?" Soon, Gunn was crouched by Angel covering his ears with his hands to stop his eardrums from bursting. The man was not impressed when Angel merely shrugged. "Have you tried stopping him?"  
  
Angel sighed again and raised himself form the comfy office chair and let the kitten free to wander round his desk. Walking over he crouched in front of Spike and lifted the younger vampire so that they were face to face. Spike however, refused to use his legs so Angel had to hold him upright so that there was no more banging on the floor. "Spike?" Angel called to him, trying to break through the barrier of 'no's that Spike had created for himself. "What's wrong?" He was angry when Spike just screamed louder. Dammit.  
  
"William the Bloody you stop this right now!" He yelled back and he was glad when Spike immediately stopped. "That's better. Now, why don't you tell Sire what's wrong?"  
  
Spike curled up into Angel's embrace and snaked his arms around the older vampire's neck. The boy was sniffling now and some tears had escaped from his eyes through the temper tantrum. "I'm sorry Angelus." He whispered causing Angel to raise an eyebrow at the name. Spike hadn't called him Angelus since he became a child, in fact he didn't think that Spike even knew who Angelus was. What was going on?  
  
"Tell Sire what's wrong Spike. What made you upset?" Angel had stood up and he was now absent mindedly stroking Spike's hair and rocking the child back and forth gently. Gunn was watching the vampire while Spike's kitten attempted to jump from the vampire's desk onto his lap. Apparently, it took a great deal of concentration, and the kitten's face was screwed up as he tried to judge the distance.  
  
"You." Spike said after a few minutes. "You were going to...to get rid of my pus...kitty. But he's mine. He's my friend, my only friend. You can't get rid of him. Can I keep him Angel? Please? Can I Siwe Angel Daddy? Please?"  
  
Angel tried to say no. He really did. An international evil law firm was not the place to raise a kitten. It wasn't really the place to raise a four- year-old child, but that couldn't be helped. Angel almost had the words out of his mouth to try to reason with Spike, but he made the biggest mistake. He looked into Spike's eyes.  
  
Angel couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. Staring right back at him were the cutest, most adorable puppy dog eyes, he had ever seen. Spike's crystal blue eyes were portraying every aspect of innocent child that could be shown and Angel had looked. How could he refuse now? Spike blinked and bit his lower lip (Where had the kid learnt this?) and Angel had to bite his to stop from letting out a girly 'aw' at the sight.  
  
His inner Angelus raged at the next words he said. "Of course you can Sweetling." Then his inner Angelus purred at the recognised pet name for his William. His inner Liam rolled his eyes at Angel for mentally commenting on supposed inner personalities. Then they all frowned and went silent while Angel set Spike down and handed him the kitten. "Here. You look after him and Gunn you look after him." He pointed at Spike and left them to it while he went to see if Wesley had found out anything new.  
  
Gunn crouched by Spike and held up his hand for a high five. "Way to go lil vamp. Didn't I tell ya those puppy dog eyes would come in handy?" Spike nodded and shifted the kitten's weight to one arm so he could give Gunn the high five. "So." Gunn scratched the kitten head and was rewarded with a purr. "What're you gonna call him?"  
  
Well? What is he going to call him? You guys get to choose this. Maximum of three names each and one will be chosen but at least one form each reviewer will be used in the chapter. Here's a description of Spike's pussy, I mean Kitty.  
  
A ginger kitten with shorthaired coat and a pink nose. It's a boy and likes to explore a lot like Spike. He's very friendly and licks and bites things very often, Angel's soon going to end up with a lot less socks. The kitten is playful and loves Spike most of all but does NOT like dogs or scaly blue demons.  
  
Okay? Have fun and remember, I can't write the next chapter until you've reviewed. So please do. Luv Higgy xxx 


	7. The name game

This place was great! He'd been here for half a day now and he never wanted to go back to that cramped basket again, even if he did miss his siblings. He was being held against a chest right now and he could see the kid he'd saved over the other side of the desk. This chest was weird. It was too big and it smelled funny.  
  
Smelling it cautiously he checked that this things wasn't going to hurt him before he flicked out his tongue and gently began licking at the material. The creature moved and he found himself being put on the desk from earlier. He frowned and decided that the creature didn't like to be cleaned, weird thing. The big creature that had been holding him was crouching by the kid who was screaming blue murder.  
  
Christ did that kid have a set of lungs! He tried to protect his delicate kitten ears by ignoring the child, but his ears seemed to have a mind of their own and they kept swivelling towards the kid. A new man had sat in the chair and he was watching the other two. Carefully standing on the desk, and checking that he couldn't slip and fall, he cautiously made his way across to where there was a gap between the man's lap and the desk he was on.  
  
This was going to take some thinking. The kid he had saved had stopped screaming now and he wanted to go see him. If that big creature that had held him had hurt that kid, there would be hell to pay. Screwing up his kitten face, he tried to judge the distance but it was so hard. The man in the chair kept on moving his legs. How was he meant to land if the man kept moving?  
  
Okay, he could do this. Three...two...one...Wow! Where the hell had that hand come from? He looked around and found that the berk who had held him earlier had picked him up. He decided that this guy was a bit of an idiot. Could he not see that he was trying to get to his friend? For all he knew, that kid could be hurt or worse! He was about to dig his claws into the man's hand and attempt to bite him when he was lowered again.  
  
Oh.  
  
Turned out that that guy was giving him to the kid. But still he had no right to just pick him up out of the blue like that. At least give him some warning, god this guy was just thick. Oh hey it's the kid!  
  
He purred and immediately curled into the boy's embrace. He was never leaving again. This boy needed his protection and he wasn't going anywhere. Meowing quietly he licked the boys chin and was pleased when the boy didn't pull away. Finally a friend he could protect and clean. His siblings had hated it when he cleaned them but this creature was perfect.  
  
He purred when another hand began to pet his head. He could get used to this. The comfort, the love, the friendship. God he loved this creature that was holding him. Now came the real problem. What was he going to call him?  
  
Spike giggled and followed Gunn into the conference room with his kitty in his arms. What was he going to call him? Gunn had had to check that it was a him first. Spike didn't know why, it was pretty obvious. The man had picked up both him and the kitten and put them on the table that filled most of the room. Angel and Wesley were reading boring books again and Gunn was helping him name the kitten. He liked Gunn.  
  
"How about Kitty?" Gunn suggested. "You've already called him that before." The kitten in question was padding softly around Spike and was sniffing at the assorted paper and books.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Nah. What would I call all the other kitties we're going to save? He needs to be special." The kitten licked Spike's palm gently and Spike giggled before scratching it behind the ear. The kitten purred and Spike moved his hand down the kitten's back and began scratching the base of its spine. "What about Pussy?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Spike pouted at the three adults who had yelled at him. "Fine." He mumbled and got back to thinking. "Oh, how about Bundles?"  
  
"Why Bundles?" Wesley asked from the other end of the table. Books surrounded the man again and Spike was beginning to wonder if he did anything else.  
  
The child sighed and gave the ex-watcher a tired look. "'Cause he's a bundle of fun. Stupid." Sometimes, adults were the thickest creatures in the entire world and sky.  
  
"Spike Sweetling, we don't call Wesley stupid thank you very much." Spike frowned at Angel and poked the very tip of his tongue out. Angel replied without even taking his eyes off the book he was reading. "And we don't poke our tongues out either." Spike pouted and began stroking the kitten again.  
  
"Bundles is a bit girly isn't it?" Gunn watched as Spike's look became one of horror.  
  
"I can't call him Bundles now. Everyone might think he's a girl. Icky!" Spike made a face and watched as his kitten wandered away to sniff at Angel's hand while the vampire turned the pages of his book. "What about..." Spike screwed up his face in concentration. He thought back to what he could call the little animal. His face lit up. "Penn?"  
  
Angel choked on his blood and Wesley looked up from his book. Gunn merely smiled and looked over to the wandering kitten. "I think that's pretty cool."  
  
"NO!" Angel sat back up straight from his coughing fit and shook his head. "No way. You can't call him that." Angel was watching the kitten that was watching him back. The little thing seemed confused, so did Spike.  
  
Spike pouted and walked along the table to stand in front of his Sire. Hands on hips and frown on face. "Why not Siwe Angel Daddy?"  
  
Angel sighed and ruffled Spike's hair again. What was it with him and doing that? He held Spike's little hands in his own and looked Spike directly in the eye. "I once had another Childe like you called that. He died and it makes me sad to hear that name. Understand?"  
  
Spike stood watching Angel for a moment before talking. "Did he have long hair and a silver finger he used to draw on people with?" It was only a whisper but Angel felt as if someone had yelled at him. He staggered back and double-checked that this was indeed a mini Spike in front of him and not the real thing.  
  
"Spike?" Wesley had come up to the end of the table the vampire's occupied and was watching the little boy with interest. "How did you know about Penn?" Spike merely shrugged and went back over to where his kitten was currently clawing at a book Wesley had been reading. Picking up the kitten he turned back to the adults and explained.  
  
"I was saving my kitty and I sawed something. There was a tall man he was hugging a younger man and the younger man was crying and he looked really sad. The big man was talking to the other man and there was another man behind them yelling and stuff. I felt like I knowed them. The big man looked like Siwe Angel Daddy and I fink the one behind them was called Penn. I not sure who the other one was." Spike shrugged again and brightened up. "How bout I call him Logan?"  
  
Gunn shook his head while Wesley and Angel discussed something up their end of the table. "He'd be told he was an X-kitty and they make him have really long claws and he'd have to save the world a lot." Spike looked shocked at the thought and Gunn just carried on. "How about you call him Hunter?"  
  
Spike wrinkled his nose and lifted the kitten so their faces were at an equal height. "He don't look like a hunter..." the kitten licked Spike's nose and began purring. Spike giggled and shook his head. "Nah. I like Red. Because he's red colour."  
  
Gunn frowned and looked over the kitten. "He's more a ginger. Like Puss in Boots form Shrek 2. How about you call him Boots?" Gunn didn't seem the least bit embarrassed about seeing a kid's film. And who would? Shrek 2 was a classy film!  
  
"But he don't wear boots!" Spike pointed out and lifted a little kitty paw to prove his point. "I don't know. This is hard. Maybe he doesn't need a name?" Spike put the kitten down again and watched as it padded over to where Angel was massaging his brow with his unshoed feet on the desk. The kitten climbed down Angel's legs and began purring against his chest licking the fabric every so often.  
  
Spike giggled when Angel picked up the kitten and put it back on the table. Only to have to do it again when the kitten repeated the action. "Call him Chaos." Angel suggested. "He seems to keep wanting to cause it." The kitten tried to get back onto his legs again and Angel picked it up, walked to the other end of the desk deposited it and went back to his end. He smiled and put his feet back on the desk when the kitten decided that trying the attack Wesley's fingers as he turned the page was more fun.  
  
"No. He's a good kitty." Spike grinned when Wesley put his bleeding finger in his mouth. "He wouldn't hurt people...that much." Spike clapped his hands twice and sat back on the table with his arms open. As if taught, the kitten ran into Spike's embrace and began nuzzling the boy's chest. "How bout Scourge? That was what Penn called the Angel man before."  
  
Gunn watched as Angel's feet slipped from the table and Angel quickly put his feet back trying to act as if the name hadn't affected him. "No Spike. I don't think that's appropriate."  
  
"Why?" Spike cocked his head to the side and tried to stop his kitten form biting his ears.  
  
"It means something bad. Okay? Just...don't call him anything from your vision. There's a good boy." Angel went back to his book and wriggled his toes when Spike nodded. "Thank you Sweetling."  
  
"That's what the Angel man called the one he was hugging." Spike thought out loud. Angel just nodded and Wesley put on the radio while Gunn watched the kitten escape from Spike's grasp and crouch a little bit away from Angel's wriggling toes.  
  
Moving to the country, gonna eat a lot of Peaches...sang the voices on the radio. Spike grinned and watched as his kitten pounced on Angel's foot and proceeded to bite and claw at the fabric. Angel had leaped up with the kitten still attached to his foot and was now trying to get the creature off of his toes.  
  
Gunn was too busy laughing at the vampire wrestling with a kitten and Wesley was trying to help his boss. Spike grinned at the scene as he decided. "I'm gonna call him..."  
  
#########  
  
Okay here's the deal. I don't know what one to call it. You guys make the final choice. You have until Wednesday 31st to submit your answer and then I shall continue writing. So here's the choice.  
  
Peaches or Socks.  
  
Which one? I can't decide, your choice. Please can all reviewers choose one? It would really help. Thanks again. Luv Higgy xxx. 


	8. Past fears

"Peaches!"  
  
Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair. Spike had had the kitten for barely a day and already the little beast had attacked three pairs of his socks, clawed at his desk and left him some 'presents' on his office floor. And it was called Peaches.  
  
Thunder was crashing round outside and there was a kitten on the loose. Add in a frantic four-year-old and you've got trouble.  
  
Angel wondered if the big Spike inside little Spike was trying to annoy him with the well-known nickname of Peaches. Either way the kitten had been christened Peaches and it was bugging the hell out of him. Last night had been awful. The second night of Spike being little and now he had a kitten to care for as well. Spike had gone to sleep as peacefully as before and Angel had managed to persuade him to leave Peaches in his office to prevent the hairs from getting over everything.  
  
Fate had other ideas.  
  
Later that night Spike had the same dream about the 'scary demons' and was sick again. Angel had cleaned it up and tried to calm down his childe, to no avail. No matter how many times he had rocked Spike and tried to hush him, the boy still cried and cried. Finally at around three in the morning Angel had taken Spike downstairs to get him some blood and left him on the sofa while he went into the kitchen. When he came back, Spike was curled up fast asleep with Peaches in his embrace. Angel had had to carry them both upstairs to his bed and let them sleep it off while he kept an eye on them in case Spike was sick again.  
  
Now it was two in the afternoon the following day and Angel was watching his childe hunt for the ginger fur ball while thunder crashed around the sky outside. "Peaches!" Spike yelled again while crawling round the floor of the office. Angel rolled his eyes and didn't bother to help look. This had been going on since Spike took his eyes off the fur ball around half an hour ago. Last time he had tried to help, Spike had insisted that he was scaring Peaches off and pushed him away to do research. "Where are you Peaches?"  
  
"Spike? Maybe your kitten went for a walk somewhere. He's probably fine. Why don't you come here and read a book?" Angel suggested trying to detour Spike from crawling round his ankles.  
  
"But what if he's losted? And what if he's hurted? We might not find him never 'gain!" Spike pointed out and kept searching. "'Sides," the boy continued, "Can't read." Peaches had been not been hiding long and Angel was in no hurry to find the little sock chewer. The longer it was out of the way the better. Another crash and flash of thunder and lightning sent Spike clinging to his Sire's leg. When Spike's bottom lip began to tremble and the boy burst into tears Angel wished that the kitten was here so Spike wasn't worried for it's welfare.  
  
"Hey come on now Sweetling. I'm sure kitty's fine." Angel picked up the crawling boy and sat him on his lap. Angel rocked Spike back and forth while he sobbed into the older vampire's chest. Spike's whines were that of pure sadness and it almost broke Angel's heart to remember that William used to whine like that so long ago. Five minutes passed with nothing but Spike's tears soaking into Angel's shirt before Spike could talk again.  
  
"'S no...an...bad...an didn' wanna an...'s all wron...wasn't sposed...i...'s no...no here...an no safe...or nothing...an...DADDY!" If you could call the random vowel sounds talking. Angel sighed and rocked Spike a little longer, letting the boy sob harder as thunder rattled the windows.  
  
"I'm here Sweetling." He mumbled into Spike's little ear. If it would stop the child from crying then it would be worth a chance. "Daddy's here. Stop crying now baby it's all right. Kitty's fine. I swear." The comforting words did nothing to calm Spike down. The next lightning flash sent him screaming into Angel's chest and trying to share his sire's skin. It seemed that the poor boy was terrified.  
  
Now Spike was screaming into Angel's chest and making random vowel sounds while sobbing hysterically. Angel tried to pry away the little boy's face so he could see into his eyes and try to calm him down. Spike however, wasn't having any of it. Soon enough, the boy was screaming harder and refusing to lift his head.  
  
Angel sat back and wrapped his arms tightly around his screaming childe. Stroking what he hoped were soothing circles on Spike's back, he waited for Spike to finish his panic attack. By now Angel was getting pretty panicky himself. Other than 'Daddy' a few minutes ago, Spike's words were making no sense and Angel desperately wanted them to make sense. He could deal with things that made sense. He dealt every day with things that made sense. But this... he sighed and used his vampire strength to pull Spike away.  
  
"WILLIAM!" Angel relaxed slightly when Spike's scream stopped but frowned again when Spike tried to burrow back into his chest. He pulled the boy back and made sure he was sitting properly on his lap before talking slowly and carefully to his still trembling childe. "William my boy." He used a finger to trace the outline of Spike's chin before gently beginning to stroke the child's face. "Tell Sire what's wrong. I'll make it all better." Spike sniffled and Angel used a tissue to wipe away the tears before holding it on Spike's nose. "Blow, no one likes a mucky pup."  
  
When Spike was done Angel made sure that his face was clean before lifting the boy in his arms, standing up and settling him gently on his hip. "Now," he ignored the thunder from outside and tried to stop Spike from curling up again. "Tell Sire what's wrong while we look for kitty." Angel made his way from the office with Spike balanced on his hip. The fact that Spike had Angel blankie wrapped in his fist didn't escape Angel either as they went down the main staircase.  
  
Spike began talking when they were on the main lobby floor. "'S stormy. Don't like storms much. 'Member when I was scared before and my daddy used to hold me and purr like Peaches does. But now I can't find my daddy an' I can't find Peaches an' it's all stormy and scary outside." Angel secured Spike's position and nodded slightly to indicate that he had been listening while looking. "Want my Peaches. Member that Peaches used to look after me."  
  
"Hey Boss. Wes just sent up some files to your office. Saying he found something on the Spike case." Harmony appeared from her desk and approached the older vampire. She grinned and ruffled Spike's hair before continuing. "He said he'd be there himself but Illyria wanted him to go with her somewhere. I don't know." And with one bounce of her blonde locks and click of her pink heels, she was behind her unicorn-covered desk again filing her nails.  
  
Angel rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took Spike and began looking in all the corners of the main lobby. Spike had been silent over the past few minutes, he soon found out why. The child was fast asleep with his head resting on Angel's shoulder and face pressed against his Angel blankie while sucking on his thumb. Angel smiled and made his way back to the office. It seemed that all the screaming and crying had worn out Spike.  
  
Going up the stairs slowly as not to wake a napping Spike and still keeping a lookout for the bundle of fur he made his way back to the office. Spike could take a nap on his couch while he read the files.  
  
He opened the door and was met by the sight of Wesley trying to calm Illyria who had a struggling Nina grasped by the throat. He stood there for a few moments before it all registered. He snapped out of his daze when Spike fidgeted and whimpered in his arms. Turning to the others he spoke in a hushed whisper. "Quiet! He's napping!"  
  
Surprisingly enough they all obeyed. Wesley shut up, Illyria released her captive and Nina moved well away from the ex-goddess before storming over to Angel and staring at the boy in his arms. She stood flabbergasted for a few moments before turning to face Angel. "Since when do you have a kid? I thought vampire's couldn't."  
  
Angel raised a hand to stop her questions and walked over to lay Spike on the couch, Illyria's gaze never wavered from the boy. "He's not my kid. Well he is...but not this old." He sighed and took a moment to think about how to explain this. "It's Spike. He's been turned into a kid by something and we need to turn him back."  
  
"Oh right." She looked distastefully over the sleeping boy and almost immediately turned back to Angel. "He's the annoying peroxide English git who hates me?" Angel sighed, as did Wesley while Illyria nodded.  
  
"He is correct to despise you." She replied in her monotone voice. "You were scaring his pet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Illyria looked at each individual who answered before lifting her other hand that had been unnoticed before now. Angel ran forward and went to lift the overlooked, if slightly ruffled, kitten from Illyria's grip. However, before he could Illyria stopped him with a glare before turning back to Nina. "She was scaring this creature that belongs to the child."  
  
Wesley finally spoke up. "It's because she is a were wolf Illyria. She has an element of canine in her." Illyria cocked her head to the side in confusion so he explained. "She is as normal Spike would say, a dog-girl. Peaches must have been afraid of her."  
  
"That still does not explain as to why the 'dog girl' had the kitten in the first place." The ex-goddess glared at the woman again before looking softly back at the still thumb-sucking Spike.  
  
Nina turned back to Angel to explain. Surely he'd understand. "The poor thing was outside in the storm, I brought him in because it was scared. Kitten's shouldn't be left out in a storm." She fluttered her eyelashes and acted the sweet innocent schoolgirl at the vampire and hoped he'd understand. He merely nodded and went to sit at his desk piled with files.  
  
Wesley had begun discussing Spike's condition and possible cure while Illyria studied the ginger fur ball more closely and Nina walked around glaring at the blue haired woman. All was peaceful...for about two minutes.  
  
"PEACHES!" ############  
  
Well? You like? Oh and for those who were asking. Penn was Angelus' first childe. (As far as we can tell form the series) he was a ruthless killer who instead of being 'artistic' decided to re-enact the murders of his family for the next century or so. Basically he was a sappy Christian who Angelus turned and made evil. Kate the cop killed him in AtS season one.  
  
Also, I am aware that Darla sired Angel(us) sired Dru sired Spike. But I am a serious ASSer (Angel Sired Spike for all those who don't know) and I love to explore this side of their relationship. Sorry if I have caused any confusion, but it's call fan FICTION for a reason.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews and votes for the names. The final score was, Peaches: 22 Socks: 4 It was kinda one sided. Luv Higgy xxx. P.s. Mimi please dear god don't stop giving me ideas for Care! I really need them and you are helping so much! Thank you! If any one else had any ideas please do tell me!!! P.P.S. Red's cat Ginny has now had 5 beautiful kittens!!! I am going to be stealing a ginger boy who will be called William the Bloody. Will for short. He will be the biggest baddest kitten in the town. 


	9. Cookies

"Peaches! Peaches! My Peaches!" Spike ran over to Illyria with his Angel blankie trailing behind him. Illyria looked down at the boy and cocked her head to the side again. Spike simply grinned back. "Hewwo 'Lyra. Can I have my Peaches please? I sowwy for loosing him and I wont do it 'gain. Promsis."  
  
Angel looked up from his desk and watched when Illyria did give Spike his kitten. Looking to the other members of his team and Nina, he was glad he wasn't the only one who was shocked. He had seriously thought that Illyria would either eat the kitten or throw it at Spike. Not gently give it back and make sure he had hold of it properly before rising back to her full height. Maybe there was still some element of Fred left in her.  
  
Spike was petting his kitten and kissing the little creature's pink nose as Peaches purred happily and rubbed his head against the child's chin. Even Gunn looked like he thought it was cute. The man went up to Spike and crouched in front of him. "So little man. What do you want to do today?"  
  
Spike grinned.  
  
###########  
  
"Alright Angel, my babysitting shift is over." Gunn smirked and plonked Spike onto is boss' desk with Peaches alongside. Angel looked Spike and the kitten over before replying.  
  
"What's this stuff?" Angel scooped up some of whatever it was Spike and Peaches were covered in with one finger. Spike giggled and ruffled Peaches fur, making more mess drip onto the kitten's already ruined coat. Peaches didn't hiss at the child but merely shook his head to dislodge some of the mixture from his ear. Some of it came free and sailed across Angel's desk before hitting the desktop with a little 'splat' noise.  
  
Gunn laughed and ruffled Spike's hair before making a disgusted face and pulling away his hand, now also covered in gooey stuff. "Well Spikey here wanted to make cookies. He didn't want that cookie dough you can buy but he wanted to make it from scratch. So..."  
  
"So you two have been cooking for the past three hours? Did you actually manage to make some cookies? Or just mess?" Angel grimaced as more goop fell from Spike's chin and landed on his desk. Gunn smiled again and left the two vampires to it.  
  
Spike grinned and pulled out something from his pocket then handed it to Angel. "We maked loads and gave them to peoples round the place. But this is a special one for you Sire Angel Daddy. See it has your name here." Spike pointed to the piece of biscuit smudged with pink icing. "It was but I must have been rubbeded in my pocket."  
  
Angel held the biscuit gingerly and picked off some lint that had been in Spike's pocket. Noticing the nibbled edges to his special cookie Angel decided to ask. "Why has my cookie got bite marks?" Seeing the grin on Spike's face he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.  
  
"I had to check it wasn't bad or poisoneded silly. Or you'd get sick. So me and Peaches had to check. Didn't we Peaches?" The ginger fluff ball mewed in agreement and rubbed its already filthy head against Spike's trouser leg. "Is it good?"  
  
Angel nibbled a complete edge and nodded to his childe. Better not spoil the little kids fun. "It's good. In fact, it's so good I'll save some for later." He put the rest of his mauled cookie on his desk and looked over Spike again. The child was covered from head to toe in cookie dough. Peaches wasn't any better off. The kitten's tail was covered and Spike was rubbing more dough into its fur with every passing second.  
  
"Er Spike. How about we get you all cleaned up now? You need a bath." It was times like this that it became apparent that Angel had never dealt with children.  
  
He barely had time to blink before Spike was out the door with Peaches in hot pursuit. Angel frowned and followed the boy, wondering what he was up too. "Come on Spike, we don't have time for games. You need a bath." But the child was nowhere to be seen. "Spike?"  
  
Nothing. The boy had vanished. Angel sighed and began searching the corridors. Hopefully he could find Spike and get him bathed and clean before the cookie dough dried and began pulling on his skin. Or before Peaches began loosing fur over the matter. He looked in every office on his floor before sighing and turning back to his own office. Maybe he could look over the papers Wesley had brought him while Spike cooled off. He was making his way back when something bumped into him.  
  
Grinning slightly he bent down and scooped up the squirming mass in his arms. "Gotcha." He cheered and began the walk to his personal suite and bath. Spike was squirming and wriggling in his arms. "Spike don't bother you're not going anywhere until you've had a bath." The child stopped squirming...for about two seconds before starting again. This time with added screams.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BATH!" Spike screamed and Angel gained disgusted looks from the lawyers around him. They were obviously disgusted with the lack of discipline this boy had. Either that or they had a headache. He gave a lopsided grin to them before disappearing into his office with Spike and Peaches behind them.  
  
"Spike stop being so difficult. Look Peaches is coming quietly." Angel frowned as the kitten began pouncing on his foot while he walked. Then Angel bit back a curse when the feline managed to catch his sock and dig its claws through the material and into his skin. Spike screamed louder and beat his fists against Angel's back. Angel sighed and got into the elevator.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BATH!" the child screamed again and began the waterworks for added effects. Angel rolled his eyes and set Spike on the floor of his bathroom. Spike cried more and yelled louder. His sire was having none of it. Temper tantrum or not, Spike was having a bath.  
  
Humming to himself and trying to ignore the fact that his eardrums felt like they were bursting, Angel began to undress his boy. Spike for his part stood still but made no attempt to help the older vampire. Peaches seemed to be enthralled with Angel's sock and paid no attention to the boy's screams.  
  
Angel turned on the taps and waited for the bath to run as he stripped Spike. Soon the boy was naked as the day he was born and still howling his head off about not wanting a bath. Angel sighed to himself and made no attempt to console the boy. If Spike wanted to be difficult then fine, but he would not be held responsible for his actions. When the bath was run and Angel had checked the temperature he picked up the screaming boy and managed to seat him in the bathtub.  
  
Okay enough was enough. Angel knelt by the side of the bath and forced Spike to look at him. "You listen to me now young man. If you cannot stop making a nuisance of yourself then you shall go across my knee and straight to bed right now. Am I making myself clear?" Spike sniffed and wiped at the tears on his face. He then looked up at his Sire and nodded silently. "Good."  
  
Angel picked up the soap and began to scrub at Spike's arms and torso. The child didn't fidget or make a sound as Angel cleaned him. He sat there sniffing and feeling sorry for himself. Angel sighed and cleaned the boys back. Cookie dough was crumbling around Spike in the tub and floating on the surface.  
  
"I'm sowwy." Spike whispered about five minutes of scrubbing later. "I'm sowwy Siwe Angel Daddy. I didn wanna bath." Angel nodded and resumed his cleanup. At least he could see Spike's face clearly now.  
  
"It's alright. Just don't do it again. Bath time is fun, why didn't you want a bath Spike?" Angel asked and tipped Spike's head back so he could wash out the shampoo without getting it in the boy's eyes. Spike squirmed slightly and Angel hushed him.  
  
"Daddy put the baby in the bath tub and she didn't wake up again." Angel paused and looked at his boy. He'd never done anything like that...even as Angelus. Angelus used to just drain babies dry then leave them as if they were sleeping, but he never drowned them. What if it wasn't him? That meant that it was William's father. William's actual soul having human father. "Said she was bad and if I was bad then I'd be next."  
  
Angel lifted Spike out of the tub and wrapped him in a huge towel. The boy looked so fragile and pale compared to the dark blue of the towel. "It's okay Will. Daddy doesn't think you've been bad. Daddy loves you. Okay? Never forget that." And it wasn't just meant as a comfort. He truly meant it. If Spike was going to live with him surrounded by the monsters of the world that could kill the older vampire at any second, then Spike was going to know that he was loved. No matter what age. Angel kissed the boy's forehead and hugged him tight. "I love you William."  
  
Spike looked up at the older vampire and hugged him back. "I love you too Siwe Angel Daddy. Forever." Angel smiled down at his son and began drying the child. Today had been a pretty good day. For him. "Now can we give Peaches a bath?" Spike pointed to the kitten that had managed to pull off Angel's sock completely and was now wrestling with the scrap of cloth. Angel sighed and let some water out of the bath so it was very shallow.  
  
"Alright. But cats don't like water so we have to be very gentle with him. Okay?" Spike nodded and Angel turned round to pick up the kitten. When he turned back round, there was only a pile of Spike's clothes left in the bathroom. Spike was on the loose, and naked.  
  
That was not good.  
  
##################  
  
Hehe. Naked Spike on the loose. Who wants to read the next chapter? I certainly do! But I have to read it first.  
  
Guys if you love this fic then please read Mimilovefox baby boy. It's brilliant and I love it to pieces! Also read Little Illey's fic Raising Hell. They are both from my challenge and they are both brilliant!!! Luv you guys! Luv Higgy xxx. 


	10. Naked

_Peaches' POV  
  
Spike? Spike? Where are you? See what happens when I take my eyes off him for more than a minute. I trusted that spiky haired fool with my boy and now he's gone and lost him. I'm glad I bit him earlier the idiot deserved it.  
  
I know he's very fond of Spike, but he's just not very good at looking after him. I've tried teaching him. Like when Spike was sick the other night and I began purring to make him feel better. The spiky haired Angel caught on and began purring too. So he's doing well except for the loosing part.  
  
We've been looking for him for ages now. One minute spiky Angel is picking me up and pulling away his evil sock that I was killing and then poof. Spike wasn't there and I was carried away from the sock and the lemon room to find him.  
  
Honestly, these creatures are so silly sometimes. I keep asking myself why I keep them around. Useless animals. Well not all useless. They are pretty tall and make a good vantage point. Right now I'm sitting on the Angel's shoulder calling for my pet.  
  
We've been looking for ages now and there's no sign of him.  
  
I hope he's okay._  
  
###########  
  
'Siwe Angel Daddy is going to be so mad at me.' Spike thought as he skipped down the corridors of Wolfram and Hart. He waved at the assorted lawyers and a few waved back. The women especially were paying attention to him and were discussing how cute he was. Spike skipped on regardless.  
  
This was fun. No more clothes to slow him down. Siwe Angel Daddy always made him wear them. He said it was rude not to. Why was it rude not too? If everyone looked the same then what was wrong with being naked? Peaches was naked. Spike giggled to himself at the thought of Angel and Wesley walking round naked. Maybe it was better that some people wore clothes.  
  
He was walking through the main lobby when he saw Wesley coming for him. Squeaking slightly Spike turned the opposite direction to what he was going in and ran as fast as he could away from the man. No doubt Angel had told everyone to find him. He scowled. Why was Angel so over mean sometimes? He never let him have any fun ever.  
  
He kept running when Wesley caught up and scooped him into his arms. He kept moving his legs when the watcher carried him back upstairs. He screamed at what he saw when they entered Wesley's office.  
  
The dream demons were here!  
  
###############  
  
Angel sighed when Peaches climbed onto his shoulder and began meowing insistently in his ear. He had half a mind to lock the bundle of claws and fur in his flat while he searched for his childe. Until Wesley pointed out that Spike would probably want to see Peaches when he was found. Angel gave in and took the kitten with him. So now he was hunting up and down the corridors whilst Peaches tried to climb on his head and separate his ear from his body. Poxy kitten.  
  
Spike had been missing for fifteen minutes now, and he knew how much damage Spike could do in fifteen minutes. The answer was, a bloody lot.  
  
He, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne and Harmony were all looking for the little monster. And so far no one had called to say that they'd found him. Angel sighed and plucked the clawing monster from his forehead before putting Peaches into his duster pocket. Spike was loose and probably causing chaos as usual. He did not need to start brooding. He didn't have time. What if Spike was hurt? Or hurting someone else?  
  
His questions were answered when he heard a child's scream.  
  
All sense was driven from his head when he felt the terror pull on his and Spike's blood bond. The only thought that was running through his mind was 'get to Spike'. His childe was terrified of something and he had to make it better. Nothing dared to scare his childe so much. Never in the history of ever had something got away with scaring Spike. Angelus made sure they learnt their lesson. Vamping out along the way, Angel followed his Childe's scent and fear to track him down.  
  
Wesley's office. He should have known. The man had already ruined one of his children's lives, and now he was going to get Spike. Angel growled loudly as he burst through the double doors and knocked someone flying. He didn't even bother to see who or what it was. His Childe was crying and he needed to stop it.  
  
He stalked over to Wesley and saw the look in the man's eyes. Wesley didn't trust him. Good, because he didn't trust himself at the moment. Spike was crying and nowhere to be seen. The room was filled with demons, obviously in the middle of a meeting or something but he didn't care. Angelus was nearly fully out of his cage when he heard a hiccup from under the desk.  
  
Vampire visage still on, Angel pushed some laughing demons aside and crouched down beside the desk to see his boy. Spike was curled up sobbing with his arms wrapped around his head and tears falling from his eyes. The child was shaking and making high pitched keening noises while he cried into his arms. Angel got as close as he could and began purring to his boy. He didn't care who was watching them; Spike needed this.  
  
Outside of Spike and Angel's little bubble, Wesley was trying to calm down the demons. They were all laughing and one was saying something about 'creating a mouse out of a master'. Thinking fast, Wesley led them into an adjoining room before slipping out and bolting the door fast. Picking up his phone he dialled Gunn's department and got a security lock down on room B182 so the demons could not escape. Something was not right with them and he was going to find out what.  
  
Angel had managed to pull Spike out from his cubbyhole and now the smallest vampire was huddled naked in his Sire's arms sobbing uncontrollably about how the dream demons had come to get him. Angel had taken up residence in Wesley's chair and was rocking the boy back and forth gently. Raising his eyes, he nodded to Wesley and the man went to get the rest of the original gang.  
  
It was time to get back their Spike.  
  
##########  
  
Yes the fic is drawing to a close. The next chapter will be the last. sob thank you all for your reviews and I love your fics of little Spike so much! Please all continue and you are all welcome to use my first chapter as a beginning if you cannot think of one. Luv Higgy xxx. 


	11. Back to big

Angel's POV  
  
Spike is sobbing his little unbeating heart out into my shirt and jacket. My chest is damp with tears but I don't have the heart to make him stop. He's scared and upset and shaking. My poor baby. He is you know. My baby. I raised him I cared for him I taught him everything he knew and now that he's a child I'll do it all over again just to see him smile. My Sweetling.  
  
Gunn and Lorne have joined me and Wes in his office. We're all here now. Time to get the big Spike back. I don't really want him back. This Spike is much cuter and less annoying, but he's such hard work. I could deal with that. Sure Spike can be a handful, but he always was. Did we really have to do this? I love him this way. If he went back to normal, he'd be...Spike. At least when he's small he can be my Sweetling.  
  
But it needs to be done. We help the hopeless. That would be Spike.  
  
I lift his head form my chest and kiss away his tears gently. He hiccups and sniffs back more tears. I'm still in my vamp face but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I stroke the back of his head and mop up his face with a tissue. If we're going to make him big again he'll need some clothes. Not that big Spike would have a problem being naked around others, but I would.  
  
"Wes? Can you interrogate the demons and find out what they know. If these are the ones from Spike's dreams then there's no doubt that they were the ones that did this to him." Wesley nodded and took Gunn to unlock the doors to the makeshift holding cell.  
  
Lorne turned to face me as I carried Spike out the door. "Where you going with miniature there Angelcakes?"  
  
"He needs clothes if he's going to be big again. And considering what happened last time, I think he's going to need big clothes not little." Lorne nodded and I made my way out of the stuffy office to my own suite. Spike was quiet now and I couldn't look at him.  
  
I was going to loose my little boy all over again. Spike had been my one chance to correct my mistake with Connor but now...now he had to go back. It was like someone was toying with me up there. The Gods or the Powers or whoever. I keep getting children and then having them taken away again before I really get to know them. My unlife keeps getting worse and worse.  
  
We're in my suite now in my room. Spike's still quiet and I think this is a record for him. I've put him on my bed and he's sitting there without any real problem or question. Until I bring out 'his' clothes. There's no way that he's going to be able to get on either his jeans or my sweats, so I've compromised. One pair of my boxers and Angel Blankie should be enough to cover Big and Little Spike. I'll take his duster and a pair of my sweats with me for when he's big or there'll be murder if he can't find his coat.  
  
Peaches had managed to clamber from my pocket, given me a dirty look and scrambled over to where Spike is sitting. I sigh and walk over with the assorted garments. Peaches is going to be heartbroken when he has no more little Spike fussing over him and petting his fur the wrong way. Wonder what he'll do. We could get rid of him or he could go live with Spike if he remembers him. I highly doubt that kitten will forget Spike. He's pretty unforgettable.  
  
I sit down silently on the edge of the bed and pull Spike over to me. He's holding Peaches and I have to convince him to put the fur ball down. He does eventually and looks up at me with those big innocent baby eyes that seem to be used when he's big as well. God I love this kid. He's mine; completely mine and I love him for it. I sigh and pull Spike so that he's sitting on my lap. He's completely still until I pull over my boxers.  
  
As soon as he catches sight of them he tries to squirm away. I growl a little and tighten my grip gently on his arm. "Come on Spike." he wriggles more and refuses to sit still. I'll spank him in a minute; I'm not in the mood to deal with this. Please Spike don't be difficult. Don't make this any harder then it is. He's still wriggling and wont listen. "Please Spike. I'm not in the mood right now Sweetling."  
  
He just kicked me where it hurts. And God does it hurt. He may be a kid but...oh god that brat is going to pay! No more Mr. Nice Sire. I've grabbed him by his arms and now he's lying across my lap, still naked but soon not to be. One arm is holding him down by his shoulders and the other is pulling my boxers over Spike's rear end. He's kicking and screaming but I'm not dealing with this. He will behave. I've only got less than an hour left with him and I'll be damned if he's going to act like a spoiled brat.  
  
"William behave or I will spank you and don't test me on that matter. Because I will. You're only here for a little bit more and then you're going, don't you dare misbehave for me." My eyes are filled with tears at my own words but I'm not going to cry. I can't. I if do then Spike will cry and I'll be pathetic. I wont be able to let him go and I need to, for his sake. He has no future.  
  
Spike's bottom lip is trembling when I sit him up. He looks ridiculous in my boxers and shirt but god I don't care. He's my childe and I need him now. Before I know what I'm doing he's wrapped in my arms and I don't think I can ever let go. If I do then what is there to fight for? He's my light. Spike this small can show me what to fight for. Normal Spike would just throw everything back in my face before telling me graphic details about what he did with Buffy. I don't need that. I need him.  
  
Spike's crying again and I can feel my heart breaking. My poor precious baby. How could I not love him? He is my golden boy and I need him. But he needs his own unlife more. When this demon does the spell or whatever it did my heart will be crushed but Spike will live. He's trying to say something so I have to pull him away and brush the hair from falling into his eyes. God he's precious.  
  
"Wh...Why do I havta g...go?" He's whispering to me. His tears are falling down his pale cheeks and soaking his beloved Angel Blankie. Peaches is curled up by us on the bed and making small mewing noises like he's crying too. Maybe I'm just going mad. "Do...don't you like me no more?" No don't say that. Please don't say that Spike I can't cry now. I if do I wont stop and I have to be strong.  
  
"No baby. No I do still like you. I love you. You're my precious Sweetling. But you have to go." I'm brushing his hair with my fingers and kissing the top of his head lightly. I need this. Please don't ask Spike. Just be quiet and be here with me. Be mine.  
  
"Why I havta go?" He's whispering as if he might disappear at any second. It's true, he might. God I don't want him to.  
  
I don't know the answer Spike. Because you're too special to have no future? Because the world is a cruel place? Because the Powers that are an eternal pain in my arse don't want me to be happy? I don't know Sweetling. I just don't know. So I give the only answer I know is true. "Because I love you."  
  
##############  
  
"They've been up there a while. Want me to go get them?" Gunn asked after twenty minutes. It was true, his boss was taking twice as long as it should to clothe a child and bring them back down.  
  
Wesley was about to ask him to go bring them down when Lorne interrupted. "No. Leave them be. I think Angel needs some time to say goodbye."  
  
"But its just Spike. He'll be normal again in no time." Gunn looked to the empath demon and frowned. "Right?" he turned to Wesley and the demon he was guarding.  
  
The demon laughed and shook his head. "The insolent vampire that crossed my path shall not remember anything that has taken place. He shall wake up believing it to be the exact moment before the change took place. All shall remain the same as when he fell."  
  
"How'd you know he fell?"  
  
"I know many things."  
  
Gunn frowned and muttered, "Damn cryptic wiseass." As he turned away. Just what he needed. Some smart arse demon and an upset boss. Great end to the perfect day. Actually, making cookies with Spike had been fun. He was cut off from his thoughts when Angel came through the door carrying a rag tag Spike in his arms. The older vampire looked more tired then usual and it was obvious that Spike had been crying more when they were away.  
  
Peaches ran in alongside the vampire and leaped up to sit on Wesley's desk. He hissed at the demon and settled to watch the events. Angel lowered Spike to the floor and watched as he scuttled over to Gunn. One hand was being used to keep up the huge boxers and the other was being held out to the man. Gunn smiled and bent down to hug the little hell raiser. "Goodbye little man. You'd make one hell of a chef. Gimme five little dude." He held his hand flat and Spike slapped it playfully. Gunn grinned and pulled it away feigning pain at Spike weak hit. "OW! Wow you are strong. See ya round kiddo." He ruffled a giggling Spike's hair and stood back up when Spike toddled over to Lorne.  
  
The green demon knelt down and gave Spike a one armed hug. "Goodbye Precious. Be a good boy now wont you?" Spike nodded and gave Lorne an extra squeeze goodbye before going over to Wesley.  
  
The Brit wasn't very good at goodbyes. "Er...goodbye William, I suppose." Wesley offered his hand for a goodbye shake and was surprised when Spike attached himself to his leg and hugged it. Wesley seemed shaken for a moment before bending down and stroking Spike's head gently. "Bye." Spike nodded his goodbye and was about to go over to his Sire when Illyria burst in.  
  
"Why is there so much sorrow in this room? I can taste it in the air." She asked in the same monotone voice she always used. Spike rushed over to her still holding up Angel's boxers and held out a hand. She took it and he squeezed gently.  
  
"Bye 'Lyra. I miss you." Illyria cocked her head to the side and gazed at him thoughtfully. She seemed to be having trouble with his words. As if one cue she released his hand and turned away.  
  
"I do not like this emotion. I wish to do violence." And she stormed away to the training room. Spike was left standing in the middle of the office while the demon began his chant. But he wasn't done saying goodbye yet. Spinning round and tripping over his Angel Blankie he rushed over to his Sire. Before he had even got there Angel had fallen to his knees and had his arms open.  
  
Spike rushed over and latched himself around Angel's neck. He breathed on the scent of his Sire and nuzzled the skin beneath his cheek. "Don't wanna go." He mumbled and tried to get even closer to his Sire. Angel couldn't speak. He felt that if he opened his mouth he might choke and he couldn't. He needed to be strong for Spike. Spike for his part didn't notice the lights that began to orbit his body. Nor did he realise the words the demon was chanting. Angel did and he clung on tighter to the boy in his arms. The last words he heard Spike whisper were, "I love you Angel."  
  
##############  
  
Spike groaned as he came to. "Bugger." He muttered and felt his head. Looking at his hand he noticed the red splash of colour against his pale skin. Great, he was bleeding all over Sire Angel Daddy's kitchen floor. Wait...Sire who now what? What the bleedin hell was wrong with him? He shook his head but stopped when it caused his vision to blur more. Poofter. That was it, the Poofter's kitchen.  
  
"Spike? Are you okay?" Wesley? What the hell was he doing up here? Oh who cared? Spike sat up slowly and waited for his head to stop spinning before opening his eyes. Huh. Didn't look like the Poofter's kitchen. Looked more like Wesley's office. Bloody hell this was weird. "How's your head?"  
  
"Bloody awful thanks for asking." Spike got to his hands and knees before standing properly. He looked around and noticed the assorted people round the room. Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Sire Angel...Poofter and one of those demons he'd pissed off. Okay, weird. "Er...What's going on?"  
  
No one made a move to answer but left instead. Everyone except Sire...the Poof. "Gonna answer me S...Peaches?" at that Spike looked down to find a ginger fur ball purring and rubbing itself against his leg. "Er...okay..."he frowned and pushed the thing away with his foot...bare foot? Where were his Docs? Where were his jeans? What the hell was he wearing?  
  
Angel did not seem to want to answer. Instead he just threw Spike clothes at him and turned around. "Get changed. Now." Spike looked at the clothes in his arms. They were his all right. No doubt about it. So why didn't he feel like putting them? In fact...he didn't want to wear anything...Okay bad thought there Spike, just put on the clothes.  
  
"Done." he mumbled as his duster took pride of place over the top of Angel's shirt. Angel turned round and scowled at his childe. This wasn't his Sweetling. This was a killer with a soul.  
  
"Good. Now get out. I don't want to hear another thing out of you today. And if I do, then I can not be held responsible for my actions." Spike took a step towards the door at his Sire's tone. Gees he didn't have to be so mean about it. He'd only been jumping around. Not as if he'd hurt anyone, except himself. Slowly he made his way down the hall to the medical ward. Why did Angel's words seem to be hurting him so much? It wasn't like he'd never been yelled at before.  
  
He sighed and wiped at his slowly watering eyes. God what was wrong with him? He sniffed as he entered the ward. It was early in the day so he'd have plenty of time to work it out and annoy Angel some more. Slipping past matron he swiped a plaster and made his way back to Angel's office. No use trying to put on a plaster if you can't see where to put it is there?  
  
He paused as he went past Harmony's desk. "Er...Harm? Is your clock right? It says it's nearly sundown." He frowned and double-checked his eyes weren't playing tricks. Nope clock was still wrong.  
  
"Of course it's right silly. You just can't remember what happened coz you're all big and grown up again. Duh." She scuttled away and began talking to a few lawyers. Spike just blinked a few times before continuing his journey. Harm was a daft bint, she couldn't even tell time.  
  
"Hey Peaches. You wanna help the invalid?" He grinned and held out the square plaster to his sire. For some reason Angel ignored him and turned round in his chair so that Spike couldn't see him at all. "Peaches?" He looked down again and there was that cat again. It must have followed Angel for some reason. He shooed it away and wondered why there was a cat here anyway. "What have I done now? I was only jumping up and down. I didn't hurt anyone but myself."  
  
"Shut up Spike." Angel sighed and turned to face the brat that was going to piss him off for the rest of his unlife. "Go away. I said I don't want to see you." Spike raised an eyebrow and clambered onto his Sire's desk. Angel growled and went to push him off. Spike sat firm and held out the plaster.  
  
"At least do that for me. I can't see myself." Spike pointed out. Angel sighed again and took the plaster. Spike mentally noted that Angel seemed to be sighing a lot more than usual. Slowly Angel peeled the back off the plaster and taped it into place over Spike's cut. Again that cat had followed him and was sitting comfortably in his lap. Spike frowned and watched as the creature settled down to snooze. "Can't move now. It's gone to sleep."  
  
"He."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a he. Not an It." Angel was sitting back and brooding as usual. Spike rolled his eyes. He couldn't have a brooding Sire, it's just boring. He needed to do something about it. Like ask questions.  
  
"What's his name?" Spike asked, emphasis on the 'his'. He looked into Angel' eyes and saw the tiredness there. What had happened since this morning? Or whenever. Time must have passed since he got knocked out if Harmony's clock was right.  
  
"Peaches." Angel muttered and reached forward to scratch behind the kitten's ear. It purred in Spike's lap and rolled over slightly onto it's back. Spike watched as Angel moved his hand down to scratch at the kitten's belly. It's purr increased in volume and Spike chuckled.  
  
"Who'd call their cat Peaches? You?"  
  
"No. You." Angel watched as Spike looked back to him, completely confused by what he'd just heard. "You named him Peaches. You saved him from being eaten as a prize in kitten poker. Then you brought him back here and wanted to keep him. I said yes and you called him Peaches."  
  
"After you?"  
  
"After the song."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pause. Angel waited for the questions that would ruin his unlife.  
  
"What do you mean I called him Peaches? I don't remember saving a kitten. At least not recently." Angel decided not to as when he had saved a kitten and went back to his brooding about the answer.  
  
"When you got knocked out you got turned into a four year old vampire. That was three days ago. Now you're back. Okay?" Angel turned away and left Spike to stare at him with Peaches purring on his lap.  
  
"No. No that...that's not okay. Is this a joke? I don't remember...am I supposed to remember? Angel? Answer me! Goddammit!" Spike was frustrated now and yelling at the back of his Sire. Angel couldn't take much more of this. How was he meant to go from caring for an innocent child to calming an irate adult? He couldn't.  
  
"No Spike!" Angel stood to his full height and turned to face the younger vampire. God he was mad. Couldn't Spike see that he didn't want to talk? Looming over the blonde Angel managed to make Spike jump and stay back a bit. "I don't want to answer you. I don't want to see you and I don't want to be reminded of what I felt for you. Because it's gone all right? You're no longer my Sweetling. You're an annoying brat with peroxide hair who steals my thunder. Now back off!" Angel stood stock still when Spike looked down.  
  
He could have dealt with yelling, screaming, punches anything but tears. Spike slid off the desk and put Peaches down gently with tears sliding down his face in silence. "Fine." He whispered as he made for the door. "If that's all I am to you then I'll just go shall I? All I was asking was why. Sorry for wanting to know what happened to me in the three days I remember. It must be some stupid thing I do." He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing. "All I know is that I woke up and the first thing I wanted was someone called Sire Angel Daddy. Figured it was you, but you hate me so guess not. Bye Peaches. Sorry for ruining your unlife." The door slammed on it's way out. Angel had never felt smaller.  
  
#########  
  
He tossed and turned in his bed. The words that Spike had spat at him echoing through his head. He was a bad sire. A really bad horrible sire that didn't deserve childer because he was so much of an idiot. God how could he have said such things? Oh right, because he's an idiot. What was he thinking?  
  
Sometimes it was hard being a sire. Having to cope with childer and their problems as well as your own. At least when Spike was a child it was pretty basic problems like being sick or not knowing what to call his cat. Angel growled slightly and rolled over again. Peaches mewed in protest at being moved but Angel didn't care. He had lost Spike all over again.  
  
Well damn him if he was just going to lie there and do nothing about it. His childe was in pain and he was going to help, whether it be his fault or not.  
  
###########  
  
Spike stumbled over something as he made his way to the door. Who the bloody hell was banging on his door at four in the morning? He sighed and kicked aside the playstation. Poxy thing kept getting in the way. But he was getting good at it if he did say so himself. He was glad he hadn't gotten changed after coming home. If he had then he probably would have forgotten to put on anything and answered the door naked.  
  
Opening the door he almost slammed it back in Angel's face, and he would have if Angel didn't stop him with his foot. "Bloody hell..." he whispered. "All right Peaches what the hell do you want?" He wiped his face to check that there was no evidence of remaining tears before turning back into his apartment. He settled on the sofa and scowled when Angel took up residence next to him.  
  
"I want to talk." Angel answered and pulled a slightly ruffled looking Peaches from his pocket. Spike watched amused as the kitten tried to keep its balance whilst walking over both their sets of legs. He stumbled and bit and Spike had to catch him before he fell off the edge of the sofa. "You left him in my office."  
  
Spike shrugged and tickled the kitten's chin. "He looks like he'd been there a while."  
  
"He has but he's yours." Angel replied and stroked Peaches' head with one finger. The ginger fluff ball purred happily and played with the older vampire's fingers. "He likes you more than the rest of us. When you were small he'd follow you around all day."  
  
Spike nodded. "I hear that when you let a kitten get used to a new home, you can't take them away for a bit or they get ill though..." He cringed at the sound of his own need. It was pretty obvious what he was really asking. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he needed to be near Angel. Stupid sire/childe bond.  
  
"Well then we'll have to get you a bed in my suite then wont we? Can't have Peaches getting ill can we?" Spike grinned and shook his head. Angel smiled and stood back up. "We should get started on that right away, but for tonight...I guess you could share my bed...if you want."  
  
Spike stood and grabbed his duster. "Well if I have to." He grinned and linked arms with Angel. No harm in acting like a nancy boy sometimes was there? Course not. Whistling slightly he smiled when peaches came running up and rubbing himself against Spike's leg. The younger vampire picked up his kitten and followed Angel out the door. For some reason, he felt like he finally had a bright future.  
  
THE END.  
  
##########  
  
Did you like it? Was it good? Would you like a mini drabble chapter thrown on the end for old times sake? Go on push the purple button. You know you want to. 


	12. Later

Spike pressed 'x' again and took on the giant dragon that was on most of the screen. He almost had the last crystal he needed to complete the game and he was going to be damned all over again if this poxy dragon was going to stop him. His character jumped again and avoided the flames that engulfed the box he had been standing on. Spike swerved to the side with his controller trying to stop being killed. He almost had it. Just a few steps more and avoid being eaten and he'd done it...  
  
He heard a roar and scream from behind Angel's arse as his character was eaten. "Oh bloody hell Peaches! I was winning! Move your fat arse out the way of the telly!" Spike looked up into his Sire's eyes and saw the glare fixed firmly in place. "What have I done now?"  
  
"Not you." Angel growled and pulled Spike's controller from his playstation. Spike had insisted to bring it over if he was going to live with Angel. He'd tried to teach Angel how to play, but it turned out that Angel was still on a 'Space invaders' level where as Spike was more a 'Sonic' guy himself. "Your cat." The older vampire lifted his hand and dumped the ginger creature onto Spike's lap.  
  
"What's he done now?" Spike scratched beneath Peaches chin and the feline rolled onto it's back. Happily lying on his owners lap. Peaches had grown quite a lot over the past six months and was now as high as Spike's thigh instead of his ankle. But he was still Spike's baby and acted the kitten all the time.  
  
Angel scowled at the creature and sat next to his childe. "That's the third time this weeks I've had to change the sheets because of him. If he doesn't stop humping everything soon you're getting him fixed." Angel pointed his finger to Peaches face and sighed when the cat merely licked the digit before purring.  
  
Spike frowned at his Sire and covered the cat's ears. "But he's just a baby." The blonde held the feline close and cradled him like a toddler. Angel rolled his eyes at the speech he was going to get. They'd had this conversation when Peaches had begun marking everything within sight and somehow Spike had won. But Angel was not going to give in this time. Peaches was taking a trip to the vets.  
  
Spike meanwhile was telling his sire every reason under the sun as to why Peaches couldn't be fixed. "He's only a baby and he's my cat. Could you imagine the word on the street if William the Bloody's cat had no balls? He needs them. Otherwise all the other cats'd pick him on. They'd call him a nancy boy and a eunuch. We can't have that. They all be laughing at him and Peaches would get upset. Wouldn't you?" Angel rolled his eyes when Spike rubbed noses with his pet. Honestly, it's just a cat!  
  
"No Spike. He has to get fixed. I'm sick of him trying to mate with my bed. He doesn't even go near yours." Spike frowned and held Peaches closer. Angel sighed and leant back. "This is not a discussion Spike. This is an order. You will get your cat fixed."  
  
Spike pouted that cute little pout he'd picked up from being smaller. Angel closed his eyes and refused to look. If he didn't look then he wouldn't have to deal with it. Spike was not going to win this time. "But Sire..." Angel folded his arms and screwed his eyes shut. "Siwe Angel Daddy?" Oh God. Spike had pulled out the big guns now. That was cheating. Angel felt the younger vampire burying against his side and nuzzling at his chest with his head. No he was not going to give in.  
  
"No Spike. I said no and I meant it." Spike grinned and pushes against his sire's side, he purred slightly when he felt Angel's arm slip round his waist. Angel was weakening and he was not going to stop until he had his way.  
  
"Siwe Angel Daddy?" The blond put on his cute voice and clambered so he was on Angel's lap and had his head beneath his sire's chin. "Peaches don't wanna be fixed." He nudged the older vampire's chin and began tracing patterns into Angel's chest. "Does he have to be fixed Siwe?" Putting the last part of his plan into action he went to pull away. If he'd beaten Angel he needed his Sire to react like he planned.  
  
Spike smiled when Angel tightened his grip round his waist and began rubbing at his belly. Spike purred and leant back. He'd won. Angel had given in and was scratching his belly like he was an overgrown cat himself. "No he doesn't. Peaches is fine." Angel cracked one eye open and regarded the man on his lap. "All right Sweetling?" Spike nodded and Angel closed his eye again. Maybe Spike wasn't too bad as an adult. He could still be cute when he wanted.  
  
"Siwe?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"My pussy wants to be stroked."  
  
Angel grinned and scratched at Peaches head. The cat purred and made himself comfortable on top of the vampires. Settling down he spread himself out and began snoozing on Spike's lap, whilst Spike did the same on his Sire's. Angel's hand still as he joined his childe in sleep.  
  
#########  
  
Well it was a 100 word drabble to begin with...I swear. Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your support and I hope to read more of your mini Spike fics soon! I love them all!!! i was surprised to hear how many of you cried during the last chapter. don't worry, i did while writing it. lol.

Luv Higgy xxx


	13. Tis the season to be jolly

You know I said I had finished...

Well...you see...there was this little idea floating round the back of my mind. And the idea got louder, and louder and it wouldn't shut up until I wrote this. I know it doesn't go with the plot of the fic. I know it's not within the three days that Spike is a kid. I know it's not Christmas. But I do know that I needed to do this.

A sea of green, red and gold washed against the steps of the Wolfram and Hart lobby. Everything was twinkling and sparkling in the lights and there was the sound of carols and bells and laughter. A huge tree was standing proudly in the corner of the room with glittery box shaped gifts hidden beneath the lower branches. Normal plain brown boxes were spread around the room at intervals and there was not a lawyer in sight.

Everyone had been given the day off, even Harmony. The only people in the whole building were Gunn, Wesley, Illyria, Lorne, Angel and the small child running round like a lunatic. Unless you counted the kitten that was following him as a person.

The plain boxes had been left out for the rest of the decoration. They were filled with brightly coloured tinsel, bells, cut-out snowflakes, Santa figures, snowmen, little decorations and everything else that you might need at Christmas. It was a wonderland.

Illyria sat with the rest of the AI team and watched the little boy weave in and out between the boxes shrieking in a high-pitched voice. He wasn't even making words anymore. Just yelling random sounds of joy and a few "yay"s and "Chri'mas"es. Although it sounded as if the young boy was being tortured, Illyria had been reassured that he was merely very happy.

Angel grinned as Spike grabbed a length of tinsel and dragged it along the floor for Peaches to chase. They hadn't even begun their part in the decorating yet. The huge tree was still bare and it needed to be filled with lights and sparkly things like he'd seen before. Spike was clearly going to enjoy today.

Gunn laughed as Spike tripped and skidded slightly across the floor. Wesley who was closest quickly picked him up and brought him over to where the rest of them were sitting. Unlike when he usually fell over, Spike wasn't crying, he was beaming and still dragging the tinsel so Peaches could carry on his game over Wesley's shoulder.

Spike stood on the counter they were by and ran up to Angel. He wrapped his small arms round the vampire's neck and bounced up and down on his heels, clearly ecstatic about his surprise. "It's Chri'mas Siwe Angel Daddy! It's Chri'mas!" Angel nodded and picked a stray bit of glitter from Spike's hair.

"I know. But we can't have Christmas without decorations can we? So let's get started." He lifted Spike into his arms and went over to where the decorations filled boxes were. He had been about to lift out a wreath from one, when Peaches suddenly jumped in and began attacking all of the brightly coloured objects. Spike laughed and crawled out of Angel's arms to join his pet.

Lorne chuckled and set up the plan on the main desk. He had been selected to be the official decorator, but had decided to let everyone help so long as they followed his plan. "Come on then my little elves. Let's get cracking."

Gunn laughed at Lorne's nickname and threw him a box of holly and ivy to wrap around the banister of the stairwell. "Next thing you know he'll be calling himself Santa."

Illyria watched in confusion. All these mortals and half-breeds were spreading happy emotions because of brightly coloured toys. This indeed was a confusing scene. Why would they feel so joyful over these small material things?

Wesley turned to her and watched as she eyed up the bells he held in his arms. "They're decorations." He said, as if this explained everything to the former god. Illyria merely cocked her head to the side and reached out to feel the texture of the foreign object.

"What are they used for?" She asked with her voice full of wonder. Indeed it was funny to think that she was so interested in a small human tradition such as Christmas. Although, Christmas was never a small thing.

"We decorate our houses and places of work to celebrate Christmas." He explained. How did you explain Christmas to an ancient God who ruled the earth even before the origins of the holiday? This was indeed going to be difficult. "It's a human holiday that occurs at this time every year. Most people celebrate it."

"But why do you need to decorate? It makes no sense." Illyria pointed out. Wesley was about to reply when he found that he couldn't. Illyria was right. What was the point in decorating? Of course we wanted to celebrate the birth of Christ and give and receive gifts, but why decorate? Was there any point?

"Coz it makes you happy." Came and small voice from below. They both looked down to find Spike looking up at them. He tugged on Wesley's trousers and waited until he was in the man's arms before continuing. "And everyone has to be happy at Chri'mas." He pointed out. Illyria still looked confused.

"Why?"

Spike looked shocked and gasped at the ex-gods reaction. Didn't she know? Everybody knew. Angel even knew, and Angel wasn't really that clever. "Because ovverwise Santa wont come." He said and waited for Illyria to show she understood. She didn't. "Santa only comes to houses where everybody's happy."

"Spike it's time to do the tree." Angel called from beside the great fir. It stood 15 feet high and was in the prime of its life. Lorne had been persistent that they had a good tree for their first year at Wolfram and Hart, what he got was a great tree. The child clapped his hands in joy and quickly clambered down from Wesley to run over to his sire.

Gunn had brought over the box of lights and began sorting through the wires. Spike was trying his best to help, but only succeeded in getting them even more tangled than before. Wesley brought over Illyria and they watched as Angel tried to pull out his childe whilst Gunn also got tangled up.

"I see no point to this ritual. There is no reason for you to be doing this." Illyria watched as Gunn handed one end of the lights to Angel and let him drape them round the huge tree, whilst he untangled himself.

"It's for decoration." Wesley said again and began adding string to the few baubles that had none. He remembered doing this at the watcher's academy when he was younger. Those days seemed so long ago now. "It helps us celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ. He was the person who started the Christian religion."

"Then if this is a holy ritual, why are the half-breeds helping? Surely it is not proper for unholy beings to be celebrating such a festival?" She looked on as Spike made a tinsel collar for Peaches and the kitten ran around in a tizzy trying to get it off.

"It's because Spike only remembers Christmas. He doesn't remember being turned or being evil. He classes Christmas as a major event and Angel didn't want to break his heart by saying he couldn't celebrate it." Wesley handed a few baubles to Lorne and the demon put them at intervals on the lower branches of the tree.

"Deck the halls with lots of holly, tra la la la la, la la la la." Gunn was singing to himself quietly as Spike handed him some more tinsel to put on the tree. The younger vampire grinned at the man and soon joined in. "Tis the season to be jolly."

"Tra la la la la, la la la la." Now Angel had joined in. Spike laughed and handed his Sire another snowflake to put on the tree. The whole bottom layer was white and silver now. Some of the branches had little Santa figures on them, and bells, and snowmen, and reindeer, and trains, and everything. Spike clapped his hands and took a step back to see their handiwork.

His grin faded slightly when he saw what the whole tree looked like. He tugged on Angel's trousers and the older vampire bent down to hear what Spike had to say. "The rest of the tree's still naked Siwe Angel daddy." He whispered and pointed to the top. Indeed, the other 9foot of the tree was still bare and needed some decent decorating as well.

Angel ruffled Spike's hair and picked him up to set him on his shoulders. "It's okay Spike, we're going to get some ladders to help us reach. But until then, why don't you do a little bit all of your own?" Spike cheered and clapped his hands.

"Gunn, please can you pass me the 'nowflakes please?" Spike asked and Angel chuckled at how polite this younger version of his Childe was. Regular Spike would've ordered, not asked. Gaining the decorations he needed, Spike began directing his sire where to stand.

Soon Lorne and Gunn were passing up tinsel and other vital things to Spike so he could make his layer the 'bestest' of all. Bells were jingling, fake snow was flying and Spike was covered in tinsel glitter and needles from the tree.

"I is finished!" he proudly announced and Angel backed away to see Spike's creation in full. He smiled and lifted Spike off of his shoulders to place him next to the still tinsel struggling Peaches. Unlike Lorne's plan to have a silver and white covered tree, it now had a band of gold, red, blue, green and even purple. "Is it preety?" Spike asked innocently.

Wesley smiled and patted Spike on the head. "It's beautiful Spike. Just what we needed." Lorne was cocking his head to the side and obviously trying to get the best perspective of Spike's decorating. Finding none he sighed and shook his head before helping Gunn bring in the much-needed ladders.

Angel carried a box to the stairwell and seated himself ready to hand out decorations to Gunn who was on the ladder. Wesley was footing the ladder and Lorne was directing where to put the decorations. Illyria was standing back and watching as Peaches tried to climb up the back of Wesley's trousers as the man tried to stop him.

These humans, half-breeds and demons were confusing creatures. Why decorate for a ritual? From what information she had gained throughout the experience, the actual ritual only happened for one night. So why keep these decorations out for so long? This is very odd indeed.

"'Lyra?" Spike tugged on the God's hand but didn't pull back when she scowled at him. "Is this you firstest Chri'mas?" Illyria watched as Peaches clambered up the material of Wesley's trousers, only pulling them down as well when he slipped. Why did the half-breed care for such small things, such as the kitten and Christmas?

"Yes. I have never celebrated such an insignificant ritual before. They were always held for me before." She thought back for a moment. Remembering when she was worshipped and feared by all. She could do anything she wanted, yet now. Now she merely existed.

"'Lyra? Do you know what Chri'mas is?" asked the innocent child from the floor. He was so small and insignificant to her. He would have been murdered during her reign. Just for fun. But the child was growing on her. He still clung to her hand.

"No."

Spike gasped and covered his mouth with a sparkly hand to show just how shocked he was. "You don't know what Chri'mas is? But...But everyone knows 'bout Chri'mas." Everyone did. Otherwise, if you didn't believe in Santa then you didn't get presents. And 'Lyra was bigger than him. So who had been giving her presents before now?

"Chri'mas is when everyone's happy and Santa comes and gives you presents and everything looks preety and no one's sad no more. Nofing ever bad happens at Chri'mas. It's not allowed." Spike watched as the God pulled away from him and went to talk to Wesley. Why didn't she believe him? He felt upset, and his child brain processed the information as usual. When upset, find Angel.

He made his way up the stairwell and slumped at his Sire's feet. Angel was handing out baubles and tinsel to Gunn whilst Lorne pointed to the exact spot it needed to be in. "Siwe?" he called and watched as Angel dropped a bauble in surprise and it fell to smash against the lobby floor beneath them. "Oops."

"Spike. You made me jump." Angel picked up his childe and rested him on his hip as he handed Gunn a bell. Holding Spike securely with one arm, he looked down to see the tears in his eyes. "Oh Spike, don't worry about the bauble. It's not your fault Sweetling. It was an accident."

"'S not that." Spike sniffed and wiped his face against the shoulder of Angel's shirt. Lovely. "'Lyra's never had a Chri'mas afore." Angel blinked and watched as Spike waited for what he would say.

"Well then let's make this one the best ever." He told his precious boy. No need for Spike to be getting upset because Illyria's never had a Christmas before. Of course she hadn't. She was a God. She didn't need to have a holiday or any type of celebration to cheer her up. She had people bowing at her feet.

They handed Gunn more decorations until Lorne called out for them to stop so he could make Gunn readjust some that were now out of place. Angel smiled and listened to the carols that were playing form some unseen sound system somewhere in the building. This was a great Christmas. He could at happy and no one would think it was because of Angelus. Spike needed to be shown how great Christmas is and he was going to.

"What's that?" Spike pointed upwards and interrupted Angel's line of thought. Angel followed the finger and saw what he was pointing to. Above them was a sprig of green plant with white berries hanging from the centre.

"It's mistletoe." He answered and waited for more questions.

"What's it for?"

"Well...if you and another person walk under it at the same time, you have to kiss as a way of showing how happy you are. It's a Christmas tradition." Angel explained and waited to see what Spike would think of the weird idea. He remained looking at the small piece of green above them and wondered if Buffy was under a similar piece with the immortal right now. He was torn from his brooding when he felt small lips press against his gently before pulling away as fast as they had appeared.

"Mewwy Chri'mas Siwe Angel daddy." Spike whispered before laying his head on Angel's shoulder. Angel smiled and kissed Spike gently on the forehead. Silly boy. All of the excitement of decorating had worn him out and now he was in need of a nap. He was about to take him back to his office for his afternoon nap when he heard Lorne.

"Okay. I think we've just about done it." He called from the ground. "It looks perfect. A real holiday spirit maker if ever I saw one." Gunn slid down the ladder and looked up to see his handy work. It was spectacular. Except...

"There's something missing..." Wesley said as he pulled up his trousers for the sixth time. It seemed Peaches had found a new game. Right now the fur ball was digging its claws into his leg again, he quickly snatched him up and handed him to Gunn, who was laughing loudly at the Englishmen's pain.

"There's no star at the top." Gunn pointed out and saw the vampires look over to double check. Indeed, their tree had no huge sparkly star at the top.

"Well, let's have an angel at the top." Lorne pulled the beautifully decorated piece of at from behind his back and offered it to Gunn.

"Uh uh." Came a small voice from the top of the stairs. "Angel wont fit at the top. He's too big. And he'd fall down."

Illyria watched as the humans and demons alike all laughed at what the small one had just said. This Christmas thing was very strange. But indeed, Spike was right. Everyone was happy at Christmas. Even her.


End file.
